


Don't Let Go

by ArtieFoxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieFoxx/pseuds/ArtieFoxx
Summary: Yet here she was after only eleven days, with the feeling that she finally belonged. RFA had taken her in, welcomed her, and had made her feel more at home then she ever had before. She'd found friends, a family, and love with them. She could feel the nerves building at the thought of finally getting to meet everyone, finally meeting Yoosung. {Yoosung X OC Good Ending}





	1. Almost There

_**Hey there everyone!** _

 

_**So I've decided to go ahead and try posting this story over here. It's on FF.net as well and I thought it might be enjoyed over here as well. I'll be updating it as quickly as I can seeing as how this story is actually complete...and I am currently working on the sequel. So it's just a matter of getting it posted.** _

 

_**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it...really loved how it turned out. Later chapters do rely heavily on the text from the game. But I promise it does have my own additions and what not and will get into free typing mode later.** _

 

_**Can't wait to hear what you guys think!** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mystic Messenger, all Copyrights for it belong to Cheritz. I do, however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before she is used! Thankies so much!**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1: Almost There**

 

Bright early morning sunlight shown down on a busy street, the hustle and bustle of an average day in full swing as people made their way to and fro. Much like a river flowing through a canyon as they moved between the tall skyscrapers that surrounded them.

 

The early morning bustle, however, was the last thing on a lone figure who could be seen from the window of her high rise studio apartment as she paced back and forth.

 

Ari Foxx let out a puff of breath as she paused in her pacing to glance around her apartment, she sighed as her pale blue eyes roamed over the for one neat and tidy living room.

 

This was probably the cleanest it had been since she moved in, no art supplies strewn about. No open text books, or homework laying around. Her laptop was still setting in it's spot charging on a chair in the corner.

 

She could thank eleven days of staying in a strange apartment for that, eleven days of craziness, eleven days that had completely changed her life. She felt a small smile tug at her lips for that, yes that was what was to blame for her apartment for once not being in chaos.

 

A small smile formed on her lips at that thought, yes the last eleven days had certainly been insane that was for sure. How was she supposed to know that her friends downloading one little dating app on her phone would forever change her life?

 

She had felt so alone for the past year, being alone in a foreign country attempting to fit in and adjust to life here. Sure she'd made friends here and there. But nothing lasting, truthfully she had been considering going back to America after next year when she finally graduated.

 

And yet here she was after only eleven days, with the feeling that she finally belonged. RFA had taken her in, welcomed her, and had made her feel more at home then she ever had before. She'd found friends, a family, and love with them.

 

And she was so thankful to them for that. She chuckled to herself then, yes downloading one tiny app certainly had changed her life.

 

She glanced over at the digital clock that sat upon the desk across the room. It was almost 8:30, and the party started at noon more then enough time for her to get ready...she hoped.

 

She felt a tug of nerves deep within her stomach at that thought, the party was finally happening. All of her and the organization's hard work would finally come to fruition. But more then that she would finally be able to meet Yoosung in person.

 

That thought alone caused her heart to squeeze tightly in her chest. It had only been eleven days since they had first met it was true. Yet she couldn't help the feelings that seemed to swell within her chest every time she thought about him.

 

She really wasn't for sure when she'd fallen for the cheerful blonde, between his warm and caring words, the pictures of his infectious smile, or the way his violet eyes seemed to light up, she could spend forever thinking of every little detail honestly.

 

There was no one thing she could pin point that had caused her feelings to change, as he had put himself he had suddenly become a part of her day. She looked forward to his messages, to hearing his voice.

 

It was almost like she couldn't start her day with out wanting to hear something from him, she loved how her heart would flutter whenever he'd laugh on the phone. Or how she wanted to know how his day had been, how when he was down she wanted to cheer him up and always be there for him.

 

She allowed a slow smile to spread across her lips as she thought these thoughts. Yes she certainly had fallen for him hard. Funny how it had happened before she even knew it, but she guessed that was part of the magic of falling in love.

 

Her happy thoughts, however, slowly started to drift as she allowed the smile to slip from her face and made her way towards the closet to retrieve her clothing.

 

Thinking of hearing Yoosung's voice had reminded her of the phone call they had had earlier in the morning.

 

One that honestly had her worried if she really wanted to admit it, she had been trying to push the cryptic call to the back of her mind. But now it was right there repeating itself over and over in her head as she pawed through the clothing that hung in her closet.

 

“Don't be afraid...even if I seem a bit scary, alright? I'm still the man who loves you.” Yoosung's voice repeated in her mind as she furrowed her brows.

 

 _'Why would he seem scary?'_ She thought to herself as she chewed on her lip as she removed an article of clothing to examine. She quickly shook her head a bit as she put the hanger back and moved on to the next piece of clothing.

 

“Yoosung, could never be scary...” She mussed quietly thinking how silly the thought even was. But something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her.

 

His phone call the night before when he and Seven had returned had also put her on edge. The way his voice sounded she could tell something wasn't right.

 

Even though he'd reassured her everything was fine, and that both he and Seven were safe.

 

Something still seemed to tickle at the back of her mind that something bad had happened.

 

She shook her head to clear away such thoughts, no everyone was safe now. Nothing bad had happened the party was going on as planned. That was what she needed to remember.

 

And more importantly she would finally get to see Yoosung in person, yes that's all she needed to focus on at the moment was those happy thoughts. To stay within the dream like feeling of overwhelming happiness that everything had worked out and was going to be fine.

 

Yes, that was better. She thought to herself as the knot that had tied itself in her stomach loosened slightly as she once again forced the thoughts to the back of her mind.

 

She nodded her head a little in approval as she found the articles of clothing she was looking for and pulled them from the closet before turning and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

 

 

Ari hummed a little to herself as she exited the bathroom after her shower.

 

She had to admit the warm water had done wonders on her nerves and tired body, she hadn't slept well the night before from excitement. And it had started to seep into her bones, she at least now felt a little refreshed and somewhat ready.

 

She glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror that was in her bedroom, she sighed a little as she studied herself. She had never considered herself pretty, despite having been told differently many times over her life.

 

She was petite standing barely 5'2” without heals, her figure was nothing to brag on average in size. Her mousy, gray brown hair fell just a bit past her shoulders. Long enough for her to play with but not long enough to be a bother.

 

Her sky blue eyes currently framed by the lavender glasses she only wore when she was feeling to lazy to put in her contacts.

 

She bit her bottom lip as she turned from side to side examining the outfit she'd chosen.

 

Her look consisted of a pair of dark wash denim trousers that while casual still looked dressy. Over which she wore a white capped sleeved blouse with black buttons down the front, she'd also managed to find the fitting black vest she'd bought a while back for a formal occasion at the University she was attending. She finished the look with a pair of light pink heels matching the clip in her hair.

 

She chewed on her lip nervously as she reached up to adjust her bangs as she turned her head from side to side studying her shoulder length hair. She'd straightened it and had pulled back the sides back with a sparkly pink clip. She sighed a little bit as she once again tried to adjust her messy bangs.

 

 _'I look like a waitress...'_ She thought quietly as she assessed herself while she adjusted her glasses with a depressed sigh as she closed her eyes.

 

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look back at her reflection.

 

“Hello, my name is Ari! It's a pleasure to meet you...may I take your order?!” She said in an overly excited manner as she forced a smile to come across her face.

 

The smile quickly faded as she let out a groan as she made her way over to the bed and flopped down on it.

 

She lay like that for a few seconds as she stared up at the ceiling of her apartment.

 

 _'What am I doing? I look fine...'_ She mentally scolded herself as she blinked her blue eyes slowly. She knew she was being silly, but she just wanted this all to be perfect.

 

She'd spent the last eleven days imagining what it would be like to finally meet everyone, to finally get to see Yoosung in person.

 

But now she could feel her confidence fading, what if she wasn't what they were expecting? What if she wasn't what Yoosung was expecting, what if she wasn't what he wanted?

 

 _'No...that's not right.'_ She thought as she gave a firm shake of her head as she sat back up on the bed and adjusted her glasses.

 

Her confidence returning and honestly a bit of anger at her self doubt. They'd fallen in love never seeing each other, they'd over come to much to have such silly thoughts now.

 

“Pull yourself together, Ari...” She mumbled as she glanced at the clock on her bed stand. Her blue eyes widening slightly at seeing the time she had less then twenty minutes until the taxi she'd arranged would arrive.

 

With out another thought she quickly scrambled off the bed, paused once more to check her reflection before dashing into the bathroom to change into her contacts and then to check her purse.

* * *

 

 

Ari fidgeted nervously with the handle of her purse as she watched the buildings pass by.

 

She was thankful now that she'd arranged an early taxi, the traffic wasn't nearly as bad as she'd worried about considering it was approaching the lunch rush hour.

 

She could feel the nerves in her stomach doing flips with the motion of the moving vehicle as they drove. She glanced down again at her phone screen, checking for the hundredth time that she had told the driver the right address.

 

She jumped slightly when she suddenly felt the taxi making a turn, she felt her stomach do another flip as she looked at the very opulent building they were pulling up to. The hotel seemed to be something out of a movie, something you could only imagine in your dreams.

 

Realizing she was gaping like a cod fish she quickly snapped her jaw shut, she could feel her nerves returning as the taxi took her right up to the front door. She quickly paid the driver as a valet came to open her car door.

 

She gave him a small smile and bow as she excited the cab, she glanced around taking note of all the people that were entering the building. She wondered how many were actually guests arriving for the party and felt her heart thud in her chest at that thought.

 

She felt her self subconsciously glance down at her outfit at seeing so many well dressed people around her and she let out another sigh.

 

 _'I knew I should have found a dress..._ ' She thought dejectedly as she made her way into the building.

 

Once again she found herself staring at the grandeur of the hotel once she was inside the lobby. She'd known from what the others had said that the RFA wasted no expense on their parties. But this was overwhelming in a sense.

 

She continued to marvel at the sights around her as she followed the signs that were posted about giving directions on where to go for the party. Finally breaking out of her trance she found herself stepping on to an elevator with several other well dressed guests.

 

She could feel her heart starting to race as the elevator began to move, she glanced around herself as she could hear the other people talking around her. A soft blush creeping on to her cheeks as she realized they were all talking about the party.

 

Most were commenting on the excitement about being invited to such a grand affair, she also heard several talking about the interesting young woman they had spoken to when getting invited.

 

A soft smile came to her lips at hearing that, she could feel a deep seed of pride growing within her heart at knowing her job had been a success.

 

The sudden stopping of the elevator caused her heart to jump into her throat, she swallowed hard as the doors opened. She could feel her legs trembling as she slowly stepped out of the elevator and into another lobby.

 

 _'This is it...'_ She thought to herself.

 

This one was just as grand as the main lobby, white walls with gold inlay seemed to gleam in the light from the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Several large heavy wooden doorways were scattered around the hallways. And for a moment Ari paused glancing around not sure where she was supposed to go.

 

The other guests seemed to be mingling around the lobby, some chatting and others walking about. She was just starting to debate on if she should ask if there was a guest check in when she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing near one of the sets of doors.

* * *

 

**_And that's it for Chapter 1!_ **

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed this little rambling of my mind...I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's just a matter of editing it and what not...since it's already typed. LOL...gotta get to work on the rest of it. XDD_ **

**_Anyways please read and review! I love hearing you guy's opinions on things!_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces, and The "Normal" Routine

_**Hey guys!** _

 

_**And here is Chapter 2...working on getting these up as fast as I can. Gonna see about getting a couple up tonight since I'm off. So keep your eyes open!** _

 

_**Hope you're enjoying this! Love hearing and seeing this enjoyed!** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger, all it's Copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do, however, own Ari and would appriciate you asking before she's used! Thankies so much!**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces, and The "Normal" Routine**

 

She felt a wave of relief wash over has she carefully made her way through the crowd towards the figure. Getting closer she could truly make out the familiar, yet not familiar features of the person she'd only seen photos of until now.

 

The young woman was around the same height as she was maybe a little taller, her short dark brown hair fell just above a pair of glasses that framed her amber colored eyes. She wore a dark brown high collared dress, with a lighter brown jacket thrown over it. A yellow lanyard hung loosely around her neck, an ID Card attached to it read “RFA VIP”.

 

She gave off a calm professional air as she glanced down at the clipboard she held in her hand as she spoke quietly with a few guests that had stopped to speak with her. She gave them a small smile and nod before her gaze turned to Ari.

 

“Welcome. Are you on the Guest List?” Jaehee asked giving Ari a quick once over with her amber eyes before turning her attention back to the clip board. Her voice sounded a little different in person then it did on the phone, but Ari figured that was a given.

 

Ari blinked taken aback for a second, forgetting that of course Jaehee wouldn't recognize her since beyond talking with her on the phone they'd never actually met.

 

“O-Oh! Yes...umm...Arissa Foxx.” She managed to squeak out blushing deeply when she realized how silly she must have just sounded.

 

The sound of her voice caused Jaehee's head to pop up, her eyes widening for a quick second in surprise as she once again looked the young woman before her over.

 

“Ari..?!” She asked the surprise clear in her voice before a smile spread across her face as Ari gave her a small nod in confirmation.

 

“You came! We've been waiting...” Jaehee said her voice taking on a happy tone as she visibly relaxed a little. She quickly scribbled something down on the clipboard before handing Ari a lanyard similar to her own.

 

“Of course...I wouldn't miss this for the world.” Ari replied feeling herself relax as well as she took the lanyard and placed it around her neck, she smiled as she looked it over before looking back up at Jaehee.

 

“I'm so honored to finally meet you, I can't believe we're finally getting to meet in person!” Jaehee said happily her amber eyes dancing in excitement.

 

Ari had to suppress a giggle at seeing her so happy, she'd heard her voice take on that tone a few times during their phone conversations but to actually see her this excited made her smile.

 

“I know...it feels like a dream. I'm so happy to finally meet you as well...it doesn't feel real honestly.” Ari said with a bit of a giggle.

 

“I know what you mean. And considering we've only had a week to prepare for the party it turned out great!” Jaehee said glancing around them at all the guests milling about.

 

“Thank you...that means a lot.” Ari said blushing under her praise as she put a hand against the back of her head and smile.

 

“I'm really amazed at how people you've managed to gather...I can RFA's future.” Jaehee said her voice brimming with pride as she smiled at Ari.

 

“I know I've said this before. But I am looking forward to working with you, Ari.” Jaehee said the sincerity in her voice causing Ari's heart to clench a little in her chest as she smiled happily.

 

“Wait...is this? Ari?” Came a familiar male voice that made both women glance up as a tall man with long white hair walked up to them and stood beside Jaehee. Surprise was clearly written on his handsome face as well as in his bright red eyes as he looked at Ari taking in her features for the first time.

 

“Zen, you look more handsome then normal.” Jaehee said chuckling at his expression, her amber eyes seemed to light up at his approach.

 

Zen blinked at her complement though his eyes never left Ari.

 

“And yes, you are correct. This is Ari.” Jaehee said nodding to Ari as she beamed obviously happy at getting to introduce them.

 

“Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you in person. Zen.” Ari said finally blinking out of her surprised state at having him appear so quickly.

 

Zen chuckled as he nodded his head.

 

“It's good to meet you as well. I guess I don't have to wonder what you look like anymore. You're cuter then I'd imagined.” He said grinning at her before winking.

 

Ari had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him.

 

“Oomph!” Was the only sound he made as Jaehee gave him a nudge with her elbow.

 

“Owe...What was that for?” He asked rubbing his side with a hand as he gave her a confused look.

 

“In case you've forgotten, Ari's already spoken for. And besides I'm sure you flirting so publicly won't be good for the tabloids.” Jaehee stated matter of factly as she gave him a scowl.

 

Zen grumbled something under his breath as he looked away from her his pride clearly wounded.

 

Ari couldn't help it she began to giggle at their banter.

 

Both Jaehee and Zen blinked as they looked at her their eyebrows going up, but Zen couldn't help but chuckle along with her as Jaehee only continued to watch them.

 

“Well either way, I'm so glad to finally meet you in person. You've really done an amazing job.” Zen stated after he regained his composure as he gave her a wink.

 

“Thank you.” Ari said as she smiled happily as she blushed a little bit under his praise.

 

“Hmm...so I take it the lady of the hour has finally arrived?” Came another deep male voice from behind Ari, making her turn around to face the tall finely dressed dark haired man that was approaching them.

 

His gray eyes were focused on her as he finished fixing the cuff of his jacket.

 

Ari felt her self shrink a little under his intense gaze.

 

“Mr. Han, this is Ari.” Jaehee greeted as she looked at her boss.

 

Jumin nodded his head in greeting his gaze never leaving Ari's.

 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Ari stated giving him a small smile.

 

“And you as well. Congratulations...this is a great party.” Jumin stated in his normal clipped tone as he glanced around the lobby that seemed to be rapidly filling with more guests.

 

“I'm afraid it'll be quite difficult to have a chat out here, however. Perhaps we should move into the hall for the moment?” He asked turning back to look at the others. He was correct it was hard to hear over the din of everyone else talking.

 

Ari nodded her head a little bit at Jumin's proposition, even though she couldn't help but feel her blue eyes starting to roam over the other faces in the room looking for a a certain one in particular.

 

She couldn't help but hope that Yoosung would suddenly appear out of the crowd. Not that she wasn't thrilled with meeting everyone else. But she could feel the butterflies starting to swirl in her stomach at wanting to finally meet him.

 

Zen must have seen the longing look she was giving the crowd since he took the opportunity to ask the question she was longing to voice.

 

“Where's Yoosung? I thought he was coming with V...” He asked also glancing around the crowd.

 

“I don't think they have arrived yet...” Jaehee said looking down at her clipboard.

 

“Really? Ari must be desperate to see him...I can't believe their late.” He pondered his red eyes widening in surprise.

 

“I tried calling V, earlier...but he didn't pick up.” Jumin stated with a small shrug of his shoulders as he crossed his arms.

 

Ari felt the crestfallen look cross her face before she even realized she'd made it. The others must have noticed it too.

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure they just got stuck in traffic or something.” Zen said flashing her a reassuring smile to try and cheer her up.

 

Ari could only nod her head a as she returned his smile, he was probably right getting upset or worried wouldn't make them get here any faster.

 

And besides she was sure Yoosung was just as anxious as she was.

 

“Come on, let's head inside. You too Assistant Kang.” Jumin said nodding his head as he began to walk towards the doors of the ballroom.

 

“Alright, I'll find someone to take my place...” Jaehee said nodding her head to her boss as she began to look around for another staff member to take her place.

 

Ari blinked in surprise when she suddenly found Zen offering his arm to her with a warm smile, she bowed her head as she returned his smile and took his arm as he led her through the doors behind Jumin.

 

“Oh wow...” She mumbled marveling at the lavish ballroom that greeted her as her eyes twinkled in delight as she took in the sight.

 

She blinked when she heard a soft chuckle from beside her, she turned her head up noticing the affectionate look on Zen's face, she also took note of the small smirk that had appeared on Jumin's face at her reaction.

 

“What?” She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion at her companions.

 

“Nothing, just thinking that your reaction is just as cute as you are.” Zen stated chuckling as she felt her face flush at his words.

 

“I-I'm just not used to all of this.” She said honestly as she looked around the room and then down at the red carpet beneath her feet not meeting either man's gaze.

 

“Yes, the first time attending one of our parties can be a bit overwhelming, I suppose even more so for someone not used to such things.” Jumin stated matter of factly as he too glanced around the room.

 

“Don't put it like that...you'll make her even more uncomfortable.” Zen chastised glaring at the taller man.

 

Jumin merely shrugged at his reply.

 

“I am only stating a fact. Come let us give you a tour and a briefing of the schedule before the guests begin filling the hall.” Jumin said motioning with his head for them to follow him as he began to walk briskly.

 

Zen muttered a handful of insults under his breath as he glared after Jumin, before he glanced down at Ari.

 

“Don't let that jerk get to you. Enjoy everything while your here, Ari.” Zen stated flashing her another reassuring smile as he reluctantly began following Jumin.

* * *

 

 

Ari listened intently to the schedule of events and where they would be happening as she was lead around the hall by the two. They eventually came to a small side room where Jumin came to a stop.

 

“And this is the Gallery where we will be Auctioning off some of V's photography. The Auction will be taking place in a little over two hours from now.” He said glancing into the room.

 

Ari blinked before ducking her head around the corner of the room, her eyes widening as she took in the gorgeous pictures that lined the room.

 

“Oh my goodness...their all so beautiful.” She mumbled to herself her blue eyes twinkling as she took them all in.

 

Being an artist herself she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at seeing such a professional exhibit of work.

 

Jumin only chuckled at her reaction.

 

“It is a natural reaction to seeing V's photography for the first time.” He mussed quietly more to himself then anyone else.

 

“So this reaction is perfectly normal, but her other wasn't?” Zen asked scowling at Jumin who only gave Zen the briefest of glances before pretending not to hear him.

 

Zen could only roll his eyes and mutter another insult under his breath as he turned back to Ari.

 

“Anyways, they really are something see aren't they?” He asked smiling as he tilted his head a little.

 

“U huh...” Ari said nodding her head enthusiastically her eyes sparkling as she continued to awe over the gorgeous photos causing Zen to chuckle more as he watched her.

 

He let out a relaxed sigh as he grinned at her happily.

 

“I'm beyond excited to get this started, at least this time I'll actually get to enjoy the party...” Zen said giving Jumin a cross look as he crossed his arms.

 

“The last time this jerk decided to bring that damned fur ball...and I spent the entire party sneezing. God I can still feel how swollen my beautiful face got.” Zen said as he closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

 

Jumin only blinked and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

 

“Ah...yes I remember that now. You really did look a mess...I suppose I'll have to make sure Elizabeth the Third minds her distance this time.” He mussed slightly as he rubbed his chin.

 

Zen's eyes widened in horror at his words and his breath hitched a little in anger.

 

“You didn't...why in the hell did you bring that damned cat here?!” Zen demanded his eye twitching slightly as he glared daggers at Jumin.

 

“Because she's just as much a member of RFA as the rest of us, that and it's been almost two years since our last party. I simply wanted to show her beauty to the world...” Jumin stated nodding his head as if it was a simple answer.

 

“Only you would see it that way...how many times have we told you to keep that thing away from me? Oh god...I feel it starting...just talking about that.... **A-A-ACHOO!** ” Zen didn't get to finish his sentence as an almighty sneeze over took him and he sniffled loudly.

 

“Hmm...Assistant Kang did seem to think it wasn't the best of ideas. But I simply thought it was because she sees enough of Elizabeth the Third's beauty as it is...” He said shrugging as he gave Zen a half lidded look.

 

“Or she was thinking of me...and what would happen.” Zen snapped back wiping his nose and cursing yet again.

 

“Hmm...perhaps...” Jumin said tilting his head slightly as he looked at Zen.

 

“How many times do I have to spell it out for you, damned jerk?!  ** _AA-LL-EE-RR-GG-YY!_** ” Zen stated in an over dramatic tone as he motioned to his already tearing up eyes.

 

The banter and bickering probably would have continued between the two, but they were both interrupted by a new sound.

 

Both turned with raised eyebrows to Ari.

 

Who had a hand clapped tightly over her mouth, the other wrapped around her middle as she proceeded to try and hide the giggles that were escaping her.

 

“I-I'm sorry...” She managed to say in between her giggles.

 

Both men stared at her as if she'd lost her mind for several seconds until she'd gotten control of herself.

 

“Really I'm sorry...it's just, I was so nervous about meeting everyone. But seeing you guys just now...it felt just like the Chat Room. I'm not sure when this became the “Normal” but I'm not complaining.” She said giggling again as she wiped at the tears that were starting to form in her eyes from laughing.

 

Zen blushed a little as he sniffled and wiped at his nose before turning away from her and clearing his throat in embarrassment.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but I believe the guests are starting to enter.” Jumin stated seemingly not phased by her sudden laughing fit or words.

 

Ari blinked still wiping at her eyes as she turned to look at the hall entrance to see guests beginning to mill in.

 

Despite the momentary joy she'd just experienced her mood quickly sobered, and she felt a slight pang in her heart at realizing the party was getting ready to start and she still had yet to meet Yoosung. The feeling from earlier that something wasn't right ebbing it's way back into her gut.

 

Zen must have caught the look on her face because he reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

 

“Hey...don't look so sad, I'm sure he and V will be here any minute.” He said flashing her a reassuring smile before he glanced at Jumin despite their animosity a moment ago they both seemed to share the same concerned look.

* * *

 

_**And that's it for Chapter 2! Ahaha...I hope you guys enjoyed this...looks like poor Zen can't catch a break. Or well...he prolly could if it wasn't left up to Jumin. XDD** _

_**Anyways, please read and review! You guy's words really do inspire me and keep me wanting to write and update!** _

_**Thankies so much! 8D** _

 


	3. Chapter 3: Tears and Regrets

_**Hey guys!** _

_**I said I'd get a few more up...here's Chapter 3!** _

_**Ahaha...we're plugging right along....on with the show!** _

_**Hope you guys are enjoying this! Thankies so much for everything and enjoying!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger it's all copyrighted to Cheritz! I do however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before you use her! Thankies so much! 83**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: Tears and Regrets**

 

Zen's gaze quickly darted back from Jumin to Ari, he seemed to be debating on what to say next.

 

“...Ari?” Came a familiar voice that caught the entire group off guard at it's sudden sound.

 

All three started slightly at their sudden approach, Ari turned to find herself staring at yet another familiar face. Ari instantly recognized the messy mop of red hair, yellow glasses, and bright golden eyes from the pictures she had seen in the chat room.

 

His serious and blank expression took her aback, this wasn't the Seven she'd been expecting to meet.

 

“Y-Yes...it's so good to finally see you Seven...” Ari said flashing him a bright smile, though it quickly faded when all he did was nod his head at her his eyes looking dull and lifeless.

 

“Argh! You surprised me! Why are you roaming around here like a zombie??!!” Zen demanded waving his arms a little bit for dramatic effect.

 

Seven only gave him a blank look, which caused Zen to blink taken aback as well by the odd behavior he glanced to Jumin and then back to Seven.

 

“Dude, you look dead....” Zen stated eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Seven still didn't answer he only kept his gaze down clearly not wanting to meet the others eyes.

 

“But hey! Thanks to you, Ari's here safe and sound!” Zen stated grinning broadly as he patted Ari's shoulder and winked at Seven.

 

“Yeah...” Seven answered blankly heaving a sigh as he turned his head away, he visibly recoiled when he suddenly felt something gently tug on his shirt sleeve. His golden eyes widened in shock and he seemed to freeze as he glanced down.

 

Ari wasn't sure what had compelled her to move forward or to gently grab on to the hacker's sleeve, maybe it was just gratitude after everything she'd been through the last eleven days.

 

Or maybe it was just seeing him behaving so oddly. Either way she found herself now staring up at Seven who looked totally shocked at her actions.

 

“Zen's right, thank you so much Seven...for everything. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, and the party wouldn't be happening. Not mentioning I wouldn't be able to meet Yoosung in person..” She stated in a voice full of gratitude as she tilted her head and gave him a bright smile.

 

Seven seemed lost in thought as he continued to stare blankly at Ari as she let go of his sleeve and took a few steps back from him. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he watched her, and he swayed slightly on the spot.

 

Ari swallowed hard at seeing his reaction to her words, she was suddenly confused to what was going on. She quietly glanced at both Zen and Jumin for answers, both were wearing the same worried expressions and seemed to be growing more concerned by the red head's strange behavior.

 

“Luciel...?” Jaehee's shocked voice suddenly sounded causing the entire group minus Seven to look in her approaching direction.

 

The brunette wore a look of both shock and confusion as she approached, her golden eyes wide behind her glasses as she looked at the state Seven was in.

 

Seven didn't even blink at her approach he just continued to stare off with the same glazed look to his eyes.

 

“You're here, Assistant Kang.” Jumin stated quietly as he nodded his head to her the concern evident in his eyes as he glanced at her and then back to Seven.

 

“Y-yes...is something wrong with him?” She asked her look changing from confusion and shock to one of sympathy as she looked at Seven and then at the others for answers.

 

“I'm a moron...” Came the quiet trembling reply.

 

The entire group glanced at Seven looks of confusion crossing all their faces at his words.

 

“What do you mean?” Jaehee asked voicing the question they'd all been wanting to ask.

 

“I'm a moron, an imbecile, and twitchy!” Seven responded loudly his head suddenly snapping up, his golden eyes blazing with anger as he clenched his fists at his side.

 

His head dipped to the side after his outburst, his eyes closing as he clenched his jaw his fists shaking at his sides.

 

Both Jumin and Jaehee glanced around noticing several guests starting to whisper at the scene taking place.

 

Ari could only blink, taken aback by Seven's sudden outburst, she felt a knot starting to form in the middle of her stomach.

 

“Hey, what is up with you?” Zen demanded as he took a step forward to put his hand on Seven's shoulder, his red eyes full of concern at the distress of his friend.

 

“...No.” Seven mumbled the trembling in his fists having gone up now and into his shoulders as silent sobs started to shake his body as he looked up at Zen tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

 

“Dude...are you crying?!” Zen asked his voice truly concerned as he gently steadied Seven, a look of panic crossing his features as he looked at both Jaehee and Jumin.

 

“Maybe his brain finally melted from long term stress?” Jaehee stated her voice wavering with worry as she watched Seven continue to cry truly afraid he was having a mental break down.

 

“Does he at least have employment insurance?” Jumin questioned clearly having the same thoughts as Jaehee.

 

Ari only continued to watch blocking out the chatter of her friends. She could feel her heart starting to race for some unknown reason she could feel that whatever had Seven so upset wasn't due to stress.

 

“S-Seven...please tell us what's going on...” She finally said her voice trembling, suddenly afraid of the answer she would receive.

 

Seven stared at her the tears streaming down his cheeks seeming to increase as he did.

 

Ari swallowed hard as she met his gaze, the look in his golden gaze full of pain and regret.

 

“Y-Yoosung's hurt...” Seven's voice came out barely above a guilt filled whisper, a sniffle following soon after as he turned his head away from Ari.

 

The others all looked at the red head in shock, Jaehee letting out a little gasp of surprise as his words sank in.

 

Ari felt like a rock had suddenly been dropped on her chest at his words.

 

Had she heard him wrong? Yoosung hurt? But....he'd told her last night he was fine...this couldn't be.

 

She swayed a little at the impact of the words, blinking when she felt an arm wrap around her to steady her. She looked up at Jumin dully her thoughts swirling around her mind like a storm.

 

“He got hurt yesterday...because I broke down...” Seven stated after a few moments to allow the others to recover from what he'd said.

 

“But, Yoosung said he was alright yesterday...” Jumin said confusion clearly crossing his face as he moved his arm from around Ari after making sure she was stable enough to stand on her own.

 

“He typed those words on his way to the hospital, to calm everyone down...” Seven said as a sigh left his lips before he wiped at his eyes pushing his glasses out of the way.

 

Ari swallowed hard her head was swimming, she'd thought Yoosung's phone call had sounded odd the night before.

 

Now it all made sense, she'd even asked if he was hurt but he'd told her he was alright. How was this possible? Why would he have told her he was fine when he wasn't? His phone call from earlier suddenly made sense as well.

 

 _'I might seem a bit scary...but I'm still the man who loves you.'_ She could feel her own tears starting to rise behind her eyes as his words played over and over in mind as the puzzle pieces all snapped together.

 

She was brought out of her swirling thoughts as Jaehee asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

 

“Where exactly is he hurt?” She asked her golden eyes clearly showing shock and concern as she looked at Seven.

 

Seven sniffled a little as he let out a shaky breath.

 

“The hacker...got us as we were trying to get the data...” He said as he swallowed hard seeming to have a hard time continuing.

 

“H-his left eye...he might go blind...” He said quietly closing his eyes and turning his head away.

 

Ari felt as if she'd been punched in the gut at his words.

 

Blind? Yoosung might go blind? All because he'd been trying to protect her? This...this couldn't be happening.

 

She once again felt the room starting to spin, she was thankful that Jumin was standing near enough to steady her once again.

 

She was dully aware of the look of shock on Zen's face, and the gasp that came from Jaehee followed closely by the hand that flew over her mouth to hide her shock.

 

She glanced up at Jumin seeing a look of concern and understanding flash behind his gray eyes.

 

“My god...” Jaehee whispered her voice shaking as her hand continued to cover her mouth.

 

“V knew about this, he called me yesterday asking for an ophthalmologist...” Jumin stated matter of factly as he ran a hand across his face as the realization hit him.

 

“I gave him the number thinking he wanted treatment for himself...” He mussed quietly shaking his head.

 

“Why are you saying all of this now?!” Zen suddenly barked making everyone jump at his sudden outburst since he'd been quiet the entire time his glare firmly on Seven.

 

“We should have been told last night...not now!” He said clearly upset at not having been told.

 

“He told me not to tell everyone...he was afraid it would effect the party.” Seven said regret flooding his voice as he sniffled again.

 

“That _idiot_...worrying over something that stupid! He should be worrying about getting himself treated!” Zen muttered gritting his teeth clearly upset that Yoosung was worried about something like that at a time like this.

 

“But...that isn't like Yoosung? Of course he'd be worried about ruining the party for all of us. And more importantly ruining all the hard work Ari did to organize it.” Jaehee said quietly almost guiltily as she glanced over at Ari.

 

Ari only nodded her head a little as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

 

Zen sighed as he shook his head at her words, he knew she was right he just wished at the moment she wasn't.

 

“B-but...I'm worried sick. What do we do?” Seven asked sniffling as more tears started falling from his eyes as he looked solemnly at the others.

 

“Jumin, Jaehee, Ari...what should I do? I don't know what to do with all of this guilt...” He said his voice trembling as he looked at each of them in turn his gaze finally falling on Ari as he wiped at his tears.

 

“Seven, it isn't you're fault. Yoosung volunteered to go.” Jumin stated calmly trying to calm him down.

 

“It's because I was stupid...we could have all come home safe!” Seven started shaking his head at Jumin's words his gaze once again going to the floor as he sniffled.

 

“I should have never let him go!” He stated gritting his teeth as his fists once again clenched, he let out a shaky breath after a few seconds allowing his shoulders to sag as he raised his head.

 

“I'm sorry everyone. And I'm so sorry, Ari.” He said his gaze flickering over the group, before it came to rest on Ari.

 

Ari blinked at his apology his words seeming to break the trance she had seemed to have gone into. She swallowed hard as she met his gaze.

 

“S-Seven...this...this...wasn't you're fault. Don't blame yourself...you know Yoosung wouldn't want you to do that.” She said trying to keep her voice from trembling as she gave him the most reassuring smile that she could.

 

Despite everything she knew Yoosung wouldn't want him to blame himself for whatever had happened. That was just the sort of person he was.

 

“Ari...” Seven mumbled quietly looking at her with wide golden eyes at her words, he sniffled again as he turned his head away from her quietly using his hand to rub at his eyes.

 

“Yoosung is really lucky to have found someone like you...” He mumbled as he sniffled yet again and turned his head away not wanting to meet her gaze.

 

“So then that means that Yoosung won't be able to attend the party today...” Jaehee said her eyes looking at Ari sadly causing her to look over at her.

 

“V probably won't be attending either then.” Jumin said casting an eye around the room at the last few guests that were entering the ballroom.

 

Ari could feel the disappointment wash over her like a wave as she listened to them. The truth of the situation finally starting to set in, she could feel the wall she was building up to keep her emotions starting to crumble.

 

“We should go to the hospital.” Zen stated as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Ari's shoulder giving her a gentle smile as he did.

 

“Yes right away, Assistant Kang, you remain and take of the photography auction.” Jumin said nodding his head as he glanced at Jaehee.

 

“Of course, leave things here with me.” Jaehee said gripping onto the clipboard that she'd had under her arm this entire time.

 

“You'll be coming with us as well, Ari?” Jumin asked glancing at Ari as he removed his phone to call for a vehicle and began walking towards the exit.

 

“Y-yes, of course!” Ari s said nodding her head enthusiastically, as she turned to follow him as Zen and Seven also made to follow him.

* * *

 

**_And that's it for Chapter 3! I'll admit I leaned heavily on the game dialouge for this chapter...but I tried to add my own little flair in there. Also hope I did alright with Seven...this scene was so heartbreaking listening to him break down from everything. So I hope I did him justice!_ **

**_Please remember to Read, Review, Alert, Favorite, and enjoy this story! I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!_ **

**_Thankies so much! 8D_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Time

_**And here is Chapter 4!** _

_**Gonna go break for dinner...but I'll see about getting some more done after that. Really hope you guys are enjoying!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger, all the copyrights still belong to Cheritz! I do however own Ari, and would appreciate you asking before you use her! Thankies so much! __**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: Almost Time**

Bright morning sunshine filtered gently in through the small window of the hospital room. Coupled with the bright florescent lighting it seemed to cause the stark white walls to glow.

The lone figure in the room seemed to stand out from the clinical atmosphere of the room as he stood peering into the mirror that hung over a tiny sink.

He was smartly dressed in a denim blue dress shirt, dark brown dress slacks, and black suspenders. His look was finished off with a bright yellow bow tie.

If it weren't for the stark white bandages that were wound around his head and covered his left eye no one would have realized he was actually the patient of the room.

Yoosung let out a frustrated humph as his shoulders sagged as he tilted his head back and forth to get a better look at his hair that was currently in a manner of disarray.

He'd finally managed to wrangle it into some sense of order, it at least somewhat resembled his normal hair do if a bit messier then he would have liked.

He pouted as he debated briefly on putting in his trademark hair clips to help the situation, but he quickly dismissed the idea.

This was manlier looking he decided, not mentioning his bangs helped to somewhat take away some of the impact of the bandages that currently hid his damaged left eye.

That thought caused him to shiver involuntarily as he remembered why he was currently in this hospital room.

The dull, continuous, throbbing in the left side of his skull also served as a reminder, he tried to push down the memories of the previous night.

He didn't regret his decision to go, or to sacrifice himself to protect Ari. But the pain he'd felt wasn't something he wanted to experience again for a while.

Focusing back on his reflection he couldn't help but let out another dejected sigh as he noticed how truly worse for the wear he currently looked.

The hospital stay hadn't helped matters at all either, being awoken at all hours of the night just to be poked and prodded to check his vitals had really taken a toll on him as well.

His face was pale, and he could already make out the dark circle that was forming under his eye. The dull throbbing in the left side of his head didn't help either.

But he was determined to go to the party, even if it meant skipping the full dose of his pain medication and pushing himself beyond his limits.

He wanted to go and to finally see Ari's smiling face, hear her voice , hold her, and as he'd promised her in one of his phone calls...kiss her.

And finally tell her in person how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

His face flushed a little at that thought, as a smile tugged on his lips. Yes no matter what he was going to the party.

If V had to wheel him in on a gurney he was going one way or another.

Feeling a new resolution of excitement and confidence flow through him at those thoughts he nodded his head as he lent forward to do one more adjustment of his hair and bow tie.

He was brought out his thoughts by a gentle wrapping sound.

Blinking a bit he turned his head towards the door to see V leaning against the door frame, his cane held in one hand from where he'd been using it to knock.

"I may not be able to see very well anymore, but I'm sure you look fine." He said chuckling as he made his way into the room.

"Besides, if the chatter out at the nurses station is anything to go...I think you've got a fan club started." V stated casually as he raised an eyebrow from behind his dark glasses.

Yoosung balked at that statement, now that he thought about it there had been several different nurses coming and going from his room this morning.

More then there had been last night, but he'd just played it off as a new shift starting.

He felt his cheeks blush at V's words before he shook his head.

"All that really matters to me at the moment is if Ari thinks so." He said a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked away shyly.

"I'm sure she will, she'll be so excited to see you and know you're alright I'm sure she won't be worried about your outfit or hair." V said smiling softly at him.

Yoosung let out a small sigh as his hand gently ran across the bandages over his eye.

"I hope your right, V..." He said clearly worried about her reaction to his injury.

"Knowing what you've said about her, and what little I've spoken with her. I'm sure I am...love is a powerful thing. Knowing you're safe and there will be more then enough for her." V said his voice sounding wistful as he spoke.

Yoosung felt his eye good eye soften as he looked at V a sense of sadness washing over him as he considered everything that was happening.

"Come on...we should go. I'm sure Luciel won't keep you being here a secret for long...and once he tells the others I'm sure the party will be the last of their concerns." V stated motioning with his head.

Yoosung quickly nodded his head as he grabbed his bag off the bed.

He could feel his excitement building as he made to help V out of the hospital.

* * *

 

Yoosung found himself setting next to V as they left the hospital, the dark car they were in weaving in and out of the quickly picking up traffic as they made their way towards the hotel.

He felt his thoughts turning in his brain, nerves and anxiety over finally getting to meet Ari.

Excitement over getting to finally have another party, and at the moment the oddness of the fact that he and V were in the same car and getting along at that.

He had to admit after everything that thought was slightly humorous. He felt a smile tug at his lips at that.

But that train of thought also lead him back to something that had been on his mind the night before, something that had been bothering him since he and Seven's visit to the Hacker's hide out.

As if sensing his train of thought V turned his head slightly to him, and even though Yoosung couldn't clearly see his eyes he knew they would be full of concern.

"You have a question, Yoosung?" V asked casually his voice soft as he tilted his head slightly.

Yoosung nodded his head as he looked at V.

"Y-Yeah...last night while Seven and I were at the Hacker's hide out. When we met the Hacker...Seven was acting really weird." Yoosung said his brow furrowing as he bit his lip as he debated on how to continue.

"I've never seen Seven like that before...he looked so confused, and lost. It was almost as if he knew the Hacker..." Yoosung explained concern lacing his voice as he spoke.

"Is it possible that the Hacker was someone he knew? Or had met before?" He asked tilting his head as he looked back to V.

V heaved a heavy sigh as he seemed to consider how to best to answer Yoosung his hands folding over the top of his cane as he did.

"I...only briefly got to speak to Luciel last night. With everything that had happened, and then trying to reschedule you're surgery for tomorrow I was only able to talk with him for a short while..and I wasn't able to get all the information." V answered his voice taking on an odd tone that Yoosung couldn't quite place.

"What happened last night with the Hacker and Luciel...is complicated. I'm not even completely sure myself what transpired or what took place between them. Until after I discuss it fully with him and get all the information..." V said his voice trailing off his voice sounding troubled.

"Until then, I believe it's best to leave the situation alone. I know that's probably not the answer you where looking for..." He said his voice sounding regretful as he turned his head to look back at Yoosung.

"I know I keep saying it...but please just trust me. I know it's hard all things considered, and I am sorry that it's all I can say at the moment on the matter." V stated quietly.

Yoosung took a deep breath through his nose at V's answer, it was the same as always when he asked for information.

He slowly released the breath and sighed a as he blinked before turning to look at V.

"I'm not going to pretend that I fully agree with you're answer, I know you have you're reasons for answering that way. And while I may not fully understand everything that happened...I'm at least going to attempt to trust you." Yoosung answered quietly after considering his words carefully.

V blinked behind his dark glasses, clearly not expecting such a mature answer from the younger man. A smile tugged at his lips at his words.

"Thank you, Yoosung. That means a lot coming from you..." He said his voice softening as he looked at him.

"I said attempt..." Yoosung said quickly eyeing V out of the corner of his eye.

V chuckled a little as he nodded his head the smile never leaving his face.

"It's at least a start...and that's all I can ask for." V said quietly as he closed his eyes in contentment.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Yoosung going back to his thoughts and excitement on what was about to take place.

* * *

 

All to soon they arrived in front of the hotel where the party was being held.

A tall man in a black suit met them as they got out of the car in front of the lobby.

Yoosung blinked in surprise as he eyed the man, he looked like one of Jumin's body guards as he quietly approached V and spoke with him in hushed whispers.

V nodded his head as he finished speaking with the man, he turned towards Yoosung and motioned with his hand.

"This way, the party hasn't started just yet." He said as Yoosung came up along side him to help him up the stairs and into the hotel.

The tall man whisked them through the lobby and into a service elevator that appeared to be used for staff.

Yoosung could feel the butterflies in his stomach as they reached the floor that the party hall was located on.

"I'm glad you know what you're doing, V..." Yoosung said quietly amazed that he was able to pull of this off.

"Well I've been friends with Jumin long enough, I may have stolen a few of his tricks over the years." V stated chuckling as they continued through what appeared to be a staff hallway that was away from all of the party guests.

For a brief second he wondered what else V had planned and where he was taking him.

* * *

 

All to soon they arrived at a doorway that lead to what Yoosung guessed was the back of a stage.

Heavy red currents hung along the sides while a podium stood in the middle of the wooden stage.

He stopped when both V and the tall man stopped, he could hear the obvious chatter of the guests entering the hall from behind the curtain.

He swallowed hard, his nerves starting to swirl around as his excitement grew. He found himself absently fidgeting with his hands as he glanced around the stage.

He had to resist the urge to peek around the curtain in an attempt to find the other RFA members in the crowd and to steel a glance at Ari.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the tall man suddenly putting his hand to his ear and mumbling something into the ear piece he hadn't even noticed he'd been wearing.

He noticed the man lean over and whisper something to V, who looked concerned for a moment casting a glance over in Yoosung's direction before nodding his head.

"Yes, thank you..." He said quietly before his attention was drawn back to Yoosung.

"It seems that Luciel has let the cat out of the bag about you being in the hospital. He and the others are about to leave to go visit you..." He said glancing back at the stage.

Yoosung felt a bit of panic grow in his stomach at that.

"What?! They can't leave!" He said his eye widening, as V laughed at his reaction.

"Calm down...I have something planned. Just hang tight for a few more minutes." He said giving him a smile and wink from behind his dark glasses.

Yoosung only sighed as he forced himself to calm down as V turned towards the tall man and gave him a small nod.

He blinked when the light suddenly dimmed around him.

"Oh...and you should probably think of a few words to say while I'm gone." V said casually as he flashed Yoosung another smile before he began to make his way out on to the stage.

Yoosung felt his eye widen as he watched V go.

"What?! V..." He called but it was to late V had already made it out of earshot.

He felt his mind go blank for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend V's words. He wanted him to make a speech off the top of his head?

He felt his nerves flickering once again in his stomach, he closed his eye and took a deep breath to push them down.

He suddenly heard Ari's voice creep into the back of his mind, her warmth, her strength, her love. He felt the same confidence he'd felt the night before when he'd been willing to take on the hacker in order to protect her wash over him.

He nodded his head as he opened his eye his nerves completely gone as he knew exactly what he was going to say. The only thing he felt now was the excitement of finally getting to see her in person.

* * *

**_And that's it for Chapter 4! I really hope you guys enjoy this...I had a lot of fun typing this one when I posted it originally._ **

**_Anyways...I hope you all enjoy! 83_ **

**_Please remember to read, review, favorite, follow...and all that good stuff! I love hearing from you guys and seeing you enjoy the story!_ **

**_Thank you all so much! 8D_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5: Fated Meeting

_**And here is Chapter 5!** _

 

_**LOL...promise this is the last one that focuses on the actual game events. We'll be getting into the free typing next chapter...** _

 

_**Hope you guys are still enjoying! 8D** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger, all the copyrights for it belong to Cheritz! I do however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before you use her! Thankies! 83**

* * *

 

**Chapter 5: Fated Meeting**

 

The group hadn't taken but a few steps when the lights in the ballroom suddenly dimmed the commotion around them suddenly dying with it.

 

Ari blinked in confusion as she glanced around the ballroom, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't for sure if she could take many more surprises today.

 

She swallowed hard as she glanced at Zen, Seven, and Jumin who all had similarly perplexed expressions as to what was going on.

 

“Welcome everyone to RFA's party!” Suddenly came a warm male voice from the sound system, drawing all eyes to the stage at the front of the ballroom.

 

Ari noticed the look of surprise on the others faces as they too looked at the stage where a tall man with teal hair and wearing dark sunglasses was smiling at the audience from the microphone.

 

“It's V! He's up on stage...” Jaehee stated her eyes wide behind her glasses as she stared open mouthed at the stage.

 

Ari's own eyes widened slightly as she too recognized the leader of RFA, she was suddenly even more confused then before.

 

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Yoosung?

 

She vaguely heard Jumin mumble something into his phone before he quietly pocketed it, clearly also interested into what was going on.

 

“Huh, when did he get here?!” Zen asked looking just as shocked as the others as he glanced around getting several dirty looks from a couple party guests.

 

“I thank you all for gladly attending the party on such short notice...” V continued to speak into the microphone clearly intent on giving some sort of opening speech.

 

Ari could only continue to stare at the stage in some sort of a state of shock, confusion and worry swirling around her as she barely registered the words coming out of V's mouth.

 

“I am V, the head of RFA. Although I am the leader, it was the members of RFA who worked hard to make this party happen.” He said smiling warmly at the audience.

 

“Please give around of applause to all the members who made this possible. Oh! Their all over there in the back.” He said as he turned seeming to scan the crowd intently before he motioned with is hand smiling broadly at them.

 

A round of applause boomed from around the room causing Ari to blink in surprise as she glanced around at the crowd who were all beaming at them.

 

Jahee looked around the room in surprise her golden eyes flashing as she did.

 

“What is going on?!” Zen questioned her glancing over at her in confusion as she shrugged just as confused to what was happening as he was.

 

“As you might know...RFA was founded by me and my fiance Rika.” V continued on with his speech once the applause had died down, his voice taking on a bit of a sadder note to it as he spoke.

 

“My love 'Rika' sadly left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was found with our love.” He stated smiling wistfully as he continued talking.

 

Ari blinked several times despite her confusion and worry as to what was going on she could feel his words tugging at her heart strings.

 

“Although she may no longer be with us, the love she left still drives RFA. And so I wanted to take this opportunity to share the love.” V said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“For all the precious members of RFA...” He said a smile coming across his face as he opened his eyes and looked to where the group was standing.

 

“What...is he up to?” Jumin asked mostly to himself as his brows knitted in confusion as he watched V clearly knowing he was up to something.

 

Ari glanced at Jumin, also wondering what on earth V was leading up to with this speech. Her attention however was drawn back to the stage as V once again began to speak.

 

“I introduce to you, the youngest member of RFA, Yoosung Kim!” V stated proudly with a smile as he motioned with his hand to the side of the stage as a figure slowly made it's from behind the curtains.

 

Ari felt as if her heart stopped beating at his words, for a brief second she thought she'd miss heard him. Her eyes widened and she felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she took in the figure that was slowly making his way across the stage.

 

She vaguely heard the applause from the audience that surrounded her. But her gaze was firmly fixed on Yoosung who was carefully making his way across the stage.   
  


She'd dreamed so much of this moment over the past eleven days of finally getting to see him in person. But now she wasn't for sure if this was a dream or a nightmare.

 

Dressed in a dark denim button down with dark brown pants and a pair of black suspenders he looked even more handsome then in his pictures. His blonde hair seemed to bob with each step he took, his bright smile illuminating the stage with it's radiance.

 

But all of that was over shadowed by the stark white bandages that were wrapped around the left side of his face and covered his left eye. Ari suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe as she felt her eyes focus in on them.

 

“Yoo-Sung?” She heard Zen question in shock and surprise from behind her.

 

“He was released from the hospital??!!” Seven asked his eyes wide as he stared also shocked at seeing the young man on stage.

 

“I guess so...” Jumin murmured seemingly the only one not totally shocked at the turn of events.

 

“The bandages on his eye...” Jaehee whispered in horror her hand going over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the stage.

 

Ari only blinked her body trembling as she continued to focus on the stage.

 

Yoosung seemed to pause once he reached the podium to compose himself, his good eye closing as he took a deep breath and considered his words before his eye opened again as he looked out at the audience and began to speak.

 

“I'm glad I at least have my right eye. So I can see all the other members.” Yoosung said happily his smile not faltering as he took the mic.

 

His gaze coming to land on the other RFA members.

 

Ari swallowed hard at hearing his voice, it sounded a little different then on the phone but it still caused her heart to leap in her chest as he spoke.

 

“Those unfamiliar yet welcoming faces.” He said cheerfully his eye roaming over each face until it came to Seven.

 

“Oh...Seven! Did you cry? Don't cry. I'm fine.” He said his voice taking on a note of concern and surprise as he looked at the red head a small pout forming on his lips.

 

“I'm sorry!!!” Seven suddenly shouted back through cupped hands as he quickly wiped at his eyes his own tears having returned.

 

“I said I'm fine...” Yoosung sighed as he once again closed his eye and shook his head at Seven's tears.

 

“What is going on?” Jaehee asked causing Ari to glance at her also sharing the sentiment.

 

“And the one next to you...must be Ari.” Came Yoosung's voice causing Ari to start as she turned back around to find his bright violet gaze on her causing her to blush deeply.

 

“I finally get to see your face. I wanted to see you so much, Ari.” He said as his gaze softened as he looked at her taking her in.

 

Ari felt the dam she'd been holding up starting to break under his soft and loving gaze, she sniffled as she fought to hold back the tears she could feel brimming on the edges of her eyes.

 

She could hear the others talking quietly around her but all she could do was focus on Yoosung his warm voice as he continued on with his speech.

 

Ari wasn't for sure how long he'd been speaking, everything had seemed to blend into each other at some point as she tried to focus on the warmth in his voice.

 

She'd managed to pick out certain things him talking about how she'd worked so hard to plan the party.

 

And how Rika had been a Magician to him, and how great the work and love she'd shown him had been and how it had effected him. How he'd almost confused that love with her, and thanks to the RFA he'd come to realize they were two different things.

 

Ari could feel her heart squeezing deeply within her chest at his words as she swallowed hard to maintain her composure. Yoosung must have caught her look since she noticed he started to talk faster to finish up his speech.

 

“I later had to acknowledge that Ari's kindness and care...completely over took my heart.” He said his gaze once again coming to land on her, she noticed the way his eye shown with love and affection as he spoke.

 

“I liked her so much that I wasn't afraid to get hurt if it was for her.” He said smiling softly at her.

 

“So...don't look so worried about my eye, Ari. I was so glad to be able sacrifice myself for you.” He said his voice softening as he looked her in the eyes.

 

“I will cherish you more. I'll always become better for you. So you never regret being with me...I'll give you my heart.” He said his voice holding so much emotion that Ari felt her cheeks flush with his words.

 

A sniffle caused her to glance to her side seeing Seven dabbing at his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“It's so difficult to just stand here and watch...I must go to the person I longed for now.” Yoosung's voice caused Ari to snap her head back to him. She felt her eyes widen a little at his words, her nerves suddenly causing her stomach to flip.

 

“RFA was founded on everyone's love here...on the importance of sharing values. Whether it's making donation, purchasing a photograph, or talking to someone else...” Yoosung said as he looked around the audience.

 

“So please, everyone here, share your love and your magic.” He said as he concluded his speech before his gaze came back to rest on Ari.

 

“So then...Ari, stay right there.” He said smiling warmly as he turned and began to make his way down from the stage.

 

Ari felt her heart leap in her chest as she watched him, she suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights as she froze where she stood as she watched him clamber off the stage and start through the crowd towards her.

 

“Yoosung is...coming this way.” She vaguely noticed Seven's voice from beside her, yet she couldn't tear her gaze away from Yoosung as he approached through the crowd.

 

“So romantic...” She also heard Zen sighas he watched.

 

Ari could feel her body trembling as Yoosung finally made his way to her, she could feel the tears once again welling behind her eyes as he came closer.

 

She felt her self blushing deeply when she suddenly found him standing right before her, he was close enough she could feel the warmth coming from his body and smell his cologne.

 

“Ari..” He said gently causing her to look up at him surprised at how much taller he was, her blue gaze meeting his purple.

 

“I'm so glad you're safe...” He said smiling gently as he closed the gap between them.

 

“Hey...Yoosung, aren't you getting to close?!” Zen's voice suddenly cut in though his warning was clearly ignored.

 

“I wanted to see you so much...” Yoosung murmured his voice low and full of affection as he reached out a hand to gently cup her cheek.

 

Ari was sure she had forgotten how to breathe as she stared up at his face the warmth of his hand consuming her as he gently ran a thumb along her cheek.

 

She didn't even notice when his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head as his fingers wove into her hair.

 

Or when she'd leaned into him or when their faces had gotten so close.

 

She felt the warmth of his breath ghosting her lips her eyes never leaving his as his lips suddenly pressed against her's.

 

The kiss was endearing and gentle, her surprise only lasting for a few seconds before her eyes drifted closed her hands coming up to rest against his chest as his other hand came to rest in the small of her back.

 

The kiss only last a few moments, but it said everything that needed to be said. Ari found herself blushing furiously as they parted.

 

Yoosung doing the same as he gently rested his forehead against her's their noses lightly touching as he smiled happily at her.

 

Ari's hands were still resting against his chest as she stared up at him, finally having him this close and being able to touch him, realizing he was indeed before her eyes suddenly caused the dam she'd been holding up to come crashing down.

 

It started with a small sniffle as her body began to shake, the tears she'd been holding at bay all this time finally starting to spill down her cheeks as all of the emotions she'd been feeling for the past eleven days over coming her.

 

Yoosung blinked caught off guard as she began to cry.

 

“A-Ari...what's wrong?” He asked gently concern taking over his voice as he pulled back a little to look down at her.

 

The tears were blurring her vision as they rolled down her cheeks, she could only shake her head a little unable to form words as she felt her legs giving out.

 

Yoosung stiffened as she suddenly felt her head come to rest against his chest, her hands clenching at the fabric of his shirt as she lent against him for support.

 

“D-d-don't l-l-leave m-m-me...” She managed to croak out between her tears as as she cried into his chest her tears soaking through his shirt.

 

Her words hit him like a pile of bricks as understanding dawned on him.

 

“Hey, hey...I'm not going anywhere.” He said in a hushed soothing tone as he gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into his embrace.

* * *

 

**_And that's it for Chapter 5! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now we get to go on to my ideas for what's about to happen! Buckle your seat belts...it's gonna be a fun ride! 8D_ **

**_Thank you all so much! And as always please remember to read, review, favorite, and alert! Love getting to see you guys enjoying this! 8D_ **

**_Thankies so much!_ **

 

 


	6. Together at Last

_**And here I am dropping in with another update! 8D** _

_**Here's Chapter 6...I really hope you guys like this chapter. I had a blast typing it...it's a free style chapter. We're finally free from the game play scenes...** _

_**That and I just love typing Yoosung and Ari...they are adorable! .** _

_**I really love seeing this being enjoyed!** _

_**And now on to the next chapter...I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger, all of it's copy rights belong to Cheritz! I do, however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before she's used. Thankies!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 6: Together at Last**

 

The warmth of his embrace seemed to seep into her, but it did little to stop her tears. Her emotions were raging with in her, and all she could do was continue to sob into his chest.

 

Yoosung glanced up at the the others noticing the guests that were starting to mill about at the scene that was happening before them Jumin and Jaehee were doing their best to distract them.

 

“Is there somewhere quiet and out of the way we could go?” He asked glancing over at Zen as he gently began to run his fingers through Ari's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

 

“O-oh yeah...there's a room they set up in case someone needed a break, or we needed to a quiet place to talk to guests one on one.” Zen said nodding his head, concern clearly written in his features as he eyed Ari.

 

“Can you walk, Ari?” Yoosung asked quietly looking down at the top of her head.

 

Ari vaguely heard his question shaking her head against his chest as she did. She felt as if he moved even the slightest her legs would give out and she'd end up on the floor.

 

Yoosung sighed at feeling the sensation of her shaking her head. He'd had a feeling that would be her answer by the way she was clinging to him.

 

He bit his lip in thought as he weighed the options on how best to move her, he and an idea that might work. Though he was really concerned it would end up with both of them on the floor.

 

Deciding it the best option all things considered he glanced over at Zen and Seven who were standing nearby, Zen clearly waiting for them to follow him.

 

“Hey guys...come here for a second.” He said with a quick motion of his head causing them both to walk over to him.

 

“Just make sure neither of fall, alright?” He asked causing both to raise their eyebrows and look at each other and then back at him.

 

Turning his attention back to Ari he took a deep breath before moving his arms slightly.

 

Feeling him move Ari instantly tensed at the sensation.

 

“It's alright, I just need you to trust me for a few minutes....” He said chuckling lightly trying to keep his voice soft and reassuring.

 

 _'And to hope I'm not as weak as I look.'_ He thought with a shake of his head.

 

Ari sniffled in response but lightly nodded her head.

 

“Here...put you're arms around my neck.” He said as he gently tugged on her wrists that were still balled against his chest.

 

Ari sniffled yet again but allowed him to move her arms to around his neck, her face still buried against his chest.

“Good...now hold on tight.” He said as he took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

 

In one motion he bent his knees slightly hooking his one arm under her legs, and the other around her waist and lifting her up bridal style into his arms.

 

Ari let out a startled sound at the sudden motion, her grip around his neck tightening as she did her eyes closing tightly.

 

Both Seven and Zen jumped closer when Yoosung began to teeter precariously as he tried to gain his balance.

 

He let out the breath he'd been holding as soon as he was properly on his feet.

 

“See that wasn't so bad...” He said grinning at both Seven and Zen as he adjusted his grip on Ari slightly.

 

The two men only sighed in relief at them both not toppeling to the ground.

 

Ari only let out another sniffle as she tucked her head under his chin and hid her face, the tight grip she had around his neck not loosening.

 

“Come on...I don't think we can handle to much more excitement at the moment.” Zen stated motioning with his hand for Yoosung to follow him.

 

It took him a few steps to gain a steady pace with the unfamiliar weight of Ari in his arms, but he amazingly did well carrying her across the crowded ballroom.

 

Zen paused at the unused room giving both Yoosung and Ari a once over before he sighed and opened the door.

 

“Call if you need anything...at all.” Zen stated quietly giving Yoosung a look that told him not to argue. The blonde only chuckled and nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Thanks Zen...” He said flashing him a thankful smile before entering the room

 

His violet gaze quickly swept around the room, Ari still hadn't moved from where her face remained hidden under his chin.

 

He sighed as he looked at the red couch that was seated in the middle of the room. It seemed to be the best place for them to both set.

 

He paused as he made his way over, debating the best way to set down. Feeling the way Ari was still clinging to him there was no way he could just set her down.

 

He felt his eye roll up towards the ceiling as he silently prayed that he could do this with out dropping her, or have them both setting on the floor.

 

He carefully scooted backwards until the back of his legs touched the couch. Carefully he eased his way down.

The motion once again causing Ari to tighten her grip around his neck as he positioned her to where she was seated in his lap, her legs hanging off to one side.

 

“See that wasn't too bad at all.” He breathed as he smiled proud of himself.

 

Ari only sniffled in response as she snuggled closer to him, her arms still around his neck. He could still feel the gentle tremors that ran through her body as she continued to cry.

 

Yoosung let out a soft sigh as he allowed his head to gently rest on the top of her head as wrapped his arms around her pulling her further into his embrace. His hand eventually coming up to gently run his fingers through her hair.

 

After a few moments her arms released from around his neck, once again going to his chest where they once again balled against the fabric of his shirt.

 

He murmured gentle words of comfort to her as they sat in their embrace, gentle words of reassurance and endearments as he allowed her to exhaust all the pent up emotions she'd been keeping inside.

 

Ari wasn't for sure how long they had sat together like that. All she knew was that her tears which had been flowing freely were slowly starting to ebb away the longer she sat in his embrace. The gentle feeling of his fingers running through her hair, and his warm and soft voice seemed to help comfort her.

 

The sense of panic she'd had before was beginning to die away, and slowly she was beginning to allow herself to actually believe he was here, and while not fully alright he was at least safe.

 

She sniffled as she slightly shifted her head a little so that her ear was pressed against his chest to listen to his heartbeat making sure he was indeed there with her.

 

Feeling her shift Yoosung smiled knowing she was gradually calming down.

 

“Feeling better?” He asked gently.

 

Ari sniffled again before nodding her head against his chest for a yes.

 

“I'm glad...” He said smiling happily as he kissed the top of her head.

 

Ari felt her cheeks flush as she sniffled again moving to hide her face once again in his chest.

 

Yoosung only raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her a chuckle escaping his lips as he did.

 

“Hey...no being shy now. I want to see that pretty face again...” He said a teasing note coming into his voice.

 

Ari sniffled again despite the smile that was tugging at her lips at his words and the blush she knew had sprung across her cheeks, she quickly shook her head again this time as a no, she couldn't see it but she figured a pout had probably sprung across his face at that response.

 

“Awe, come on that's not fair...you're going to make me sad. And you don't want that...I'll be sad forever if that's case.” He said whining and drawing out the words.

 

His over exaggerated whining must have done the trick because it caused her let out an odd sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort which caused Yoosung to laugh as well.

 

“Well I guess that's close enough to a laugh...” He said, she could hear the smile in his voice.

 

She felt him shift his arms from the embrace he'd had her in so that his hands came up to gently cup her face, she gave little resistance as he moved her face up to look at him. His thumbs gently wiping away the last of her tears as he gazed down at her adoringly.

 

“There's that pretty face...” He said happily giving her a bright smile that caused her to blush again and give him a small smile.

 

“O-oh...and I get a smile too? Perfect...I'll never be sad again now!” He said grinning like a little kid which caused Ari to giggle at him.

 

Yoosung smiled at hearing her giggle, his eye softened affectionately as he looked down at her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Ari returned his smile as she gazed up at him, her heart swelling with happiness as she finally allowed herself to believe this was real and really happening.

 

She felt a pang of guilt run through her however when her eyes drifted over to the bandages that covered the left side of his face.

 

“W-why didn't you tell me?” Ari finally asked her voice barely above a whisper as she gently reached up a shaking hand to gently cup his left cheek being careful not to bump his eye, her fingers ghosting along the edges of the bandages as she did.

 

Yoosung heaved a heavy as his head tilted slightly leaning into her touch.

 

“I'm so sorry...I just...didn't want to scare you. You'd been through so much, I was afraid of what would happen if you found out before the party.” He said the most apologetic look crossing his face as he looked down slightly.

 

Ari felt her heart strings tug at the look on his face she gave him a soft smile as she reached out her other hand to cup his other cheek and gently turned his face back up to look him the eyes.

 

“Hey...it's alright, you're here now and that's what matters. And you're probably right on what would have happened if you'd told me before the party.” She said a small shiver running down her spine at what she would have done if he'd told her the night before.

 

Yoosung's gaze softened as he looked at her as she gave him another smile her right hand leaving his cheek though her left one still remained as she continued to inspect the bandages.

 

“D-does it hurt?” She asked meekly swallowing hard not sure if she wanted the answer.

 

“It's fine...” He said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

 

But Ari could tell that was a lie, she could see how pale he looked and the dark circle that was forming under his right eye. Not to mention he just looked exhausted.

 

She huffed through her nose as she looked at him clearly telling him she wasn't buying it.

 

“Alright...maybe it's a little irritating.” He finally admitted looking away from her.

 

Ari's eye widened as she quickly began to panic a little inside at his words.

 

Seeing the look on her face he quickly began shaking his head, though that was a mistake since his vision swam at doing it with one eye.

 

He quickly regained his composure trying not to let the dizziness show on his face.

 

“It's fine though, really...the bandages are the worst part.” He said quickly coming up with an excuse to hide the throbbing he felt in his skull.

 

Ari raised an eyebrow at him deciding not to push him further since she clearly wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him.

 

“Alright...I believe you.” She said sighing again as she finally dropped her hand from his cheek.

 

“But you'll tell me right away if it does, right?” She stated giving him a look that told him not to argue.

 

He gave her a nervous chuckle before nodding his head.

 

“Of course, but please stop worrying about me. I promise I'm fine...” He said feeling bad that she was worrying so much for him.

 

Ari gave him a look and sighed as she once again tucked her head under his chin snuggling up against his chest.

 

“I can't help it...I guess as you put it...it's a perk of being you're girlfriend?” She said instantly glad she'd hidden her face since she was sure it couldn't get much redder when she realized what she'd just said.

 

She felt Yoosung stiffen at her words.

 

Shyly she peeked up from her safe spot to look at his face, she had to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her lips at the absolutely adorably goofy smile that had spread across his face.

 

“You know you're too cute when you make that face...” She said giggling as he finally blinked and looked down at her his smile never faltering as his eye softened as he met her gaze.

 

“I just really like. No...I really love hearing you say that.” He said happily his cheeks tinging a shade of pink as he continued to look down at her.

 

Ari felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words.

 

He suddenly blinked his nose scrunching up as he realized what else she'd said.

 

“Hey...I'm not cute.” He said pouting causing Ari to giggle again at the face he was making.

 

“Uh huh...just keep telling me that and someday I might believe it.” She said in a teasing manner as she grinned at him.

 

He huffed and she suddenly let out a tiny eep as he suddenly pulled her closer against him, setting in his lap there wasn't much she could do but be at his mercy.

 

“I guess I'll just have to prove to you how manly I can be then.” He said his eye darkening as he leaned his face closer to her's.

 

Ari's eyes widened and she felt her face flush bright red before she closed her eyes to brace herself for whatever he had in mind.

 

She felt a gentle warmth on her nose as his lips brushed against it.

 

She blinked open her eyes in shock, she was sure her face couldn't get much redder at that moment.

 

Yoosung let out an amused laugh as he looked at her expression.

 

“And now whose being cute?” He laughed again earning himself a light smack to the chest from Ari as she pouted.

 

He laughed again as he looked down at her his grip on her still tight so she couldn't pull away.

 

“Really though...I am so glad that we can finally be together like this. Waiting to get to meet you was torture.” He said as he let out a content sigh as he let his chin rest on top of her head.

 

Ari nodded her head as she tucked herself back against his chest.

 

“It felt like forever...but was it really only eleven days?” Ari mussed quietly to herself.

 

“I know...crazy how slow time goes when you're waiting to meet the one you love.” Yoosung said chuckling, she could feel the smile in his voice.

 

She felt her heart swell at his honest words.

 

“Y-Yoosung?” She asked quietly causing him to look down at her as she looked up at his face.

 

“I know we've said it before, but I just felt it right to say it in person as well. And well...I just...wanted to say that I love you.” She said quietly her cheeks suddenly burning bright with her confession.

 

Yoosung blinked that same goofy look coming across his face again, before his eye softened his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek.

 

“I love you too...so very much. I'm so happy to finally get to hear you say it to me like this.” He said happily as his hand guided her face closer to his before their lips met.

 

Their second kiss lasted just a bit longer then their first one. But it conveyed the same emotions as the other.

 

After they parted they sat with their foreheads resting against one another just enjoying the sensation of being together and their shared love.

 

How long they sat like that neither was entirely sure eventually they broke apart, Ari returning to her tucked position under Yoosung's chin enjoying the sound of his heart beat as her mind drifted a little.

 

A sudden thought caused her brows to furrow as she considered something he'd said earlier.

 

“You know...you said you were going to prove to me how manly you were?” She asked suddenly as she pulled herself out from under his chin to look up at him.

 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah...” He said with a bit of a laugh as he nodded his head suddenly curious to her random train of thought.

 

“Well...you really don't need to...you already proved it.” She said tilting her head as her hand came up to gently cup his left cheek.

 

“Yoosung the knight, my hero.” She said causing him to blush deeply as he suddenly understood what she was meaning.

 

“At least I finally got to be one in real life and not just in LoLoL..” He said chuckling as he grinned at her.

 

Ari could only laugh and smile at his words.

 

“Well I hope they don't want you back anytime soon...cuz I'm not giving you up.” She said giggling at the stunned look on his face as he blushed deeply.

 

“I-I think they'll live with out me.” He said smiling bashfully.

 

“Good...” Ari stated beaming happily as she returned to her place against his chest.

 

They sat like this for several more minutes before Yoosung heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“I hate to say it...but as much as I don't want to share you...” He said his voice almost a whine as he pouted and hugged her closer to him.

 

“There is a whole room full of guests waiting to meet you, not mentioning I'm sure the others are starting to wonder about us.” He said quietly as he pulled back a little to look at her.

 

“And I for one don't want a lecture from Zen for being alone with you to long...” He said again pouting as he shook his head.

 

Ari could only giggle at him before she sighed knowing his was right.

 

“I suppose you're right...on both accounts.” She said sympathizing with him on the latter knowing what Zen would say if he saw how they were at the moment.

 

He flashed her a smile as she made to get up.

 

“It's alright I suppose, we'll get to spend lots of time together after the party. Besides, you worked so hard for it...you should be able to enjoy it.” He said as she clambered out of his lap to stand beside him as he too made to get him.

 

He winced at finding his legs asleep after setting for so long with Ari across them. He flashed her a reassuring smile when he stumbled as he stood up.

 

“Come on, let's go enjoy the party you worked so hard for.” Yoosung said giving her a smile that seemed to light up the room with it's energy.

 

Ari giggled at him before nodding her head, his smile infectious as he took her hand in his their fingers lacing together as they headed out of the room to join the others.

* * *

 

**_And that's it for Chapter 6! I really did have fun with this...I hope I made it sweet and fluffy enough. I really enjoy typing these two. ._ **

**_Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy it! 83_ **

**_Please remember to Read, Review, Alert, Favorite...and above all else enjoy! I love seeing this story getting so much attention!_ **

**_Thankies so much! 8D_ **

 


	7. On with the Party!

_**And here we are with Chapter 7!** _

_**I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! I'd love to hear from you if so...given this one's already finished up...but I'd still love to hear what you guys think!** _

_**And thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this! It really makes my day knowing people love it as much as I do!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger all it's copyrights go to Cheritz. I do however own Ari and would appreciate you asking before you use her! Thankies.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: On with the Party!**

Despite Yoosung's assurances on her appearance after they'd reentered the ball room.

 

Ari had insisted on going into the restroom to try and at least pull some semblance of order back into her looks.

 

She blinked as she looked in the mirror just as she had figured her mascara had run and she had a terrible case of raccoon eyes. And they wouldn't even discuss the state of her eyes or nose, everything was red and puffy from crying.

 

She quickly did her best to at least fix the major issues, it might not look great but at least she didn't look like a crying mess anymore.

 

She let out a sigh as she removed her contacts and fished out her glasses from her purse.

 

She hated to put them on, but her eyes were to irritated from crying to keep in her contacts.

 

Looking at her reflection with her glasses on caused her to remember the bandages that covered Yoosung's left eye.

 

She swallowed thickly as she felt her emotions welling up again.

 

She blinked her eyes to keep the fresh tears at bay. She took a deep breath as she looked again in the mirror before she gathered up her items and made her way out of the restroom.

 

Yoosung was waiting for her just outside the door, leaning against one of the wooden pillars that jutted out from the walls.

 

He didn't notice her right away, and Ari had to give him a small look of sympathy.

 

He probably was trying to hide it but she could see in his body language just how exhausted he really was.

 

She didn't have long to take in his state however, as soon as he saw her approaching he pushed himself off the pillar his good eye lighting up and his energy seeming to recover.

 

“Sorry I took so long...” She said flashing him a smile as she came to stand in front of him.

 

He smiled back at her and looked like he was about to answer when he stopped and stared at her.

 

His head tilting as he got a good look at her.

 

“W-What?” She asked suddenly afraid she something on her face as she began rubbing at her face to get whatever it was off.

 

“Hehe...sorry, I just didn't realize you wore glasses.” He said laughing at her fumbling.

 

Ari felt her face heat up at his words as she suddenly felt self conscious she quickly adjusted her frames and ducked her head a little.

 

“O-Oh yeah, I don't wear them often...I prefer my contacts.” She said as she shyly peeked up at him.

 

“Really? But they make you look adorable!” He said his face flushing as he realized what he'd said.

 

“You think so?” Ari asked blinking in surprise she'd heard others say the same thing but it coming from Yoosung made her heart skip a beat.

“Of course, though I think you're beautiful no matter what...” He said blushing deeply as his gazed affectionately at her.

 

Ari felt her face heat up and she ducked her head to hide her blush.

 

“Th-thank you.” She managed to squeak out as she felt her heart racing in her chest as she swallowed hard to regain her composure.

 

Yoosung chuckled at her his smile never faltering.

 

She noticed the sudden bashful expression that crossed his face as he looked at her and then down at her hand.

 

She giggled him as she gave him a reassuring smile before reaching over and lacing her fingers with his again.

 

The feeling of his hand around her's making her feel warm and protected as they began to walk.

 

They finally spotted Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen standing towards the middle of the hall as several guests stopped to speak with them.

 

It was Zen who spotted them first a giant smile crossing his handsome face as he began to wave excitedly at them to come over.

 

“There they are!” They both heard him say as they approached.

 

“Thank goodness...we were starting to get worried.” Jaehee said as she turned towards them her golden eyes holding both relief and concern as she looked at both Yoosung and Ari.

 

“Yeah thought we were going to have come check on you two.” Zen stated raising an eyebrow at them which caused them both to blush deeply.

 

Jumin took the opportunity to interject at that moment and save them from any further of Zen's questions.

 

“Are you feeling better Ari?” He asked as he folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

 

“Oh, yes...much better. Thank you for being concerned.” She said flashing them all a grateful smile.

 

“Very good, glad to hear it. Now...for you...” Jumin said as his gaze turned on Yoosung who Ari felt shrink under his gaze.

 

“Yeah...where in the hell do you get off scaring us half to death like that?!” Zen asked as he crossed his arms and glared at Yoosung.

 

“I believe what Zen is trying to say is that you really did give us a scare, Yoosung. Why didn't you tell us before now about what happened last night?” Jaehee stated much more calmly then Zen.

 

“I'm so sorry...I really didn't intend to make you guys worry. But the last thing I wanted to do was ruin Ari's first party. She had worked so hard for it...I just couldn't do that to her or to the reset of you...this party meant so much to everyone...” He said as his gaze shifted down to the floor as he spoke.

 

“Be as that may, you're health and well being are also important. Letting us know what had happened would have been insightful. We could have worked something out had we known.” Jumin stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

“I think what Mr. Han is trying to say...is that telling us would have saved us a lot of worry and shock in the long run. That and we all also care about you Yoosung...” Jaehee said her voice warming as she looked at him.

 

“I think Jaehee summed it up better then this jerk, we're just glad you're safe and at least somewhat in one piece.” Zen stated chuckling as he flashed him a smile.

 

Yoosung chuckled as he placed a hand on the back of his head and gave them a grin.

 

“Thanks...and I really am sorry for everything. I'm just glad I got the opportunity to protect, Ari.” He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he glanced down at her his eye softening as it did.

 

“So what the hell exactly happened last night?” Zen asked deciding it was safe to somewhat change the subject.

 

Yoosung sighed as seemed to consider what he was about to say.

 

“It was all so strange....and happened so fast...” He said as he swallowed hard.

 

Ari could feel his hand shaking at remembering the previous night's events.

 

She gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze to which he gave her a thankful smile in return/

 

“Perhaps we should wait for V and Luciel's return before continuing.” Jumin stated his eyes flicking across the crowd at the turn of the conversation.

 

It was then that Ari noticed that both V and Seven weren't present with their group.

 

“Oh...have they been gone this entire time?” Ari asked glancing around at the others.

 

“Yeah...I hope whatever their talking about puts Seven back into a good mood. Dude's acting to odd for my liking...never thought he could be odder then before.” Zen said shuddering.

 

The others all nodded their heads in agreement, fully hoping that the Hacker would return to his normal self after his conversation with V.

 

As if on Que Ari noticed the two heading in their direction through the crowd. Seven helping V to navigate the crowded hall.

 

Once close enough Seven moved off to the side closer to Zen, his hands going into his pockets. Ari could still see the distant look in his golden eyes.

 

But it seemed like he was at least trying to not look as emotional as he had been before. Though she noticed the sad look that crossed his features at he gazed over at Yoosung.

 

V cleared his throat as he let out a sigh as he seemed to be considering his words carefully before speaking.

 

“I know you all must have questions in regards to what has been going on recently...” He said his voice trailing off.

 

While Ari couldn't see his eyes from she was sure they would have been tired by the sound of his voice.

 

“A few. I believe some explanations are well over due.” Jumin said as he crossed his arms and gave his best friend a look.

 

The others all nodded their heads as they looked at the teal haired man.

 

“I understand, and I wish I could tell you everything. I really do...but after discussing what took place last night with Luciel...” V stated as he placed a hand on his chin and took a deep breath.

 

“I'm afraid...that answers are not what I can currently give you all. At least not the ones you deserve...believe me when I say I wish I could...” V said a hint of regret in his voice as he sighed.

 

Ari felt Yoosung tense up at the answer, she glanced up at him seeing that his good eye was closed as he took a deep breath.

 

She knew that V's answer wasn't what he wanted to hear, after a few seconds he opened his eye and released the breath he was holding through his nose.

 

“Is Ari safe now? That's all that I care about...” Yoosung said breaking the silence that had over come the group.

 

“Yes, that part I'm sure on.” V said nodding his head in Yoosung's direction.

 

Ari saw him not his head a little bit that seemed to do for him for the moment. She did notice how Seven seemed to be keeping his gaze locked on his feet.

 

“So then you really expect us to take recent events at face value and not question what happened? The Hacker, the security system, what's happened to Yoosung, and the simple fact that both Ari and ourselves were put in danger?” Jumin asked his eyes narrowing at V as he glared at him levelly.

 

V heaved a sigh as he turned to Jumin.

 

“I'm afraid there are to many things to discuss here. I understand this not being the easiest answer to understand but at the moment it's the best I can give...” V said quietly.

 

Jumin looked like he wanted to press the matter further.

 

“Mr. Han, perhaps this isn't the best conversation to be having right in the middle of the party. We all want answers just as much as you do...but perhaps this should be taken to private...” Jaehee said quietly glancing around at the guests that were milling around.

 

“Yes, I suppose you're correct. Though I doubt anymore will come to light from it.” Jumin said as he crossed his arms clearly not happy with the situation and making it clear that he wouldn't be giving up trying to get V to tell him more.

 

“We'll talk after the party...I can't say I'll give you anything more but we can certainly talk more then.” V stated nodding his head at Jumin.

 

Jumin grunted in response but nodded his head.

 

“So then we're all safe now?” Zen asked as he sighed in relief.

 

“Thank goodness...I don't know how much more stress my perfect skin could handle.” He said shaking his head.

 

“And there's the Zen we all know and love...” Ari deadpanned earning several laughs from the others.

 

Even Seven seemed to chuckle a bit at the joke.

 

Jumin only rolled his eyes but Ari was sure she saw a sparkle of humor in his eyes as he did so.

 

“I'm just glad we're finally all together once again. It really feels like the RFA has been reborn, thanks you Ari.” Yoosung said grinning down at her as he squeezed her hand.

 

The others all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Ari swallowed hard a smile spreading across her lips at his words and the others approval she could feel the tears once again prickling at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Thanks you guys...I'm just glad I could help....” She said quietly her eyes shining behind her glasses as she looked at her friends...no her family.

 

V smiled to himself as he watch the interaction before he quietly melted himself into the crowd of guests.

 

“Of course, with out you none of this would be possible.” Jaehee said as she glanced around the room.

 

“And speaking of this being possible...I hate to interrupt but I believe we have guests that have yet to be properly greeted.” She stated as she glanced down at the clipboard she was still carrying and then her watch.

 

“Yes, we should get on that before the Auction is set to begin.” Jumin stated nodding his head.

 

“Come on Ari, let's go introduce you to the guests! I'm sure their as excited to meet you as you are them!” Yoosung chirped cheerily.

 

She giggled at his sudden enthusiasm before she nodded her head.

 

“Alright, sounds good.” She said returning his grin.

 

“Well then I should go retrieve Elizabeth the Third...we have time to introduce her to a few guests I believe.” Jumin stated nodding his head.

 

“And that would be my Que to go meet the guests on the other side of the hall, damned trust fund kid.” Zen grumbled as he shook his head and began to move to the other side of the hall.

 

Jaehee seemed to follow in his trail probably having the same idea of getting away from her boss and his cat.

 

Ari giggled at his reaction, though it quickly sobered when she noticed Seven still standing forlornly.

 

“Hey Seven, you want to come with Yoosung and I?” She asked turning to glance at Yoosung who blinked at her and then at Seven before nodding his head.

 

“Yeah...come on...maybe we can see about getting Christopher Nolam's autograph.” Yoosung stated flashing his friend a grin.

 

Seven seemed to pause for a second giving it some thought before he finally nodded his head and began to follow them around the hall.

* * *

 

_**And that's it for Chapter 7! 8D** _

_**Looks like the party is finally underway! We'll get to see how it goes in the next chapter...ahaha...see what other hiccups might pop up along the way. XDD** _

_**Thank you all so much for you're continued following of this story. Please remember to read, review, fave, follow...and most importantly enjoy! I can't wait to hear from you all!** _

_**Thankies so much! 8D** _

 


	8. It's Party Time!

_**Abd here's Chapter 8 before lunch! XDD** _

_**I really hope you enjoy this chapter...I had a lot of fun typing it. Blame my friends they suggest things and I run with em. XDD** _

_**Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story! I'll try to have Chapter 9 out soon!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger...all it's Copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do however own Ari...and would appreciate you asking before she is used! Thankies!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 8: It's Party Time!**

 

The party continued from there. Ari was amazed at how many guests really had attended now that she was able to focus more on the party.

 

She was nervous to start with realizing she was about to be put out in front of so many people.

 

But having Yoosung beside her his hand firmly clasping her's as they walked around lightly talking to guests and mingling helped.

 

Ari was happily chatting with a few guests at the moment. She beamed as they complemented the hard work she'd done in such short amount of time and how so far the party had been lovely.

 

She thanked them as her cheeks blushed furiously, she waved as they took their leave. It was only then that she noticed Yoosung not at her side.

 

Curious and a little worried that perhaps he'd over done things and had excused himself to take a break with out her realizing it she glanced around the crowd.

 

Her worries faded however when she heard an overly excited exclamation coming from a small group of guests that were huddled together nearby. Judging by their outfits and costumes she guessed they were all apart of the LOLOL guilds, or the gamer guests that had been invited.

 

She recognized the voice as Seven's, and glancing over to see him doing some sort of happy dance at the moment further confirmed her theory.

 

She also noted with some amusement that Yoosung was right beside him looking as equally excited.

 

She had to place a hand against her lips to contain the giggles that bubbled forth at watching them.

 

'Boys will be boys...' she thought with a shake of her head as she glanced around the room taking note that this was her first free moment from guests.

 

Her eyes fell on the refreshment table that was laid out nearby, feeling her stomach rumble at the sight of the food made her realize how famished she truly was.

 

Deciding to let Yoosung have his fun with Seven and their group she made her way over to the table.

 

Her blue eyes lit up at seeing all the different treats that lined the tables. There was almost anything she could imagine from any culture at the table.

 

Grabbing two plates she set about filling both figuring Yoosung must have been just as hungry as she was.

 

She had just about finished filling both plates when she came to the end of the dessert line up, her blue eyes falling on a plate full of tiny cakes.

 

'Gyeongju Bread'read the tiny note card next to the cakes.

 

Ari felt her eyebrows raise up as she took one of the cakes and set it on her plate. She had heard of these before they were a specialty of Gyeongju city if she remembered correctly.

 

Leave it to the RFA to provide a regional specialty from such a distance.

 

She chuckled as she placed another cake on Yoosung's plate.

 

She was so caught up in her picking of food she didn't notice the two figures approaching her from behind.

 

She was caught off guard when male voice spoke from behind her causing her to start a bit as she turned around.

 

She blinked in surprise at finding two older men standing in front of her both were dressed in robes and turbines. She guessed they must have been guests from the Middle East.

 

And considering they were conversing in what she guessed was Arabic, she could pick up certain things they were saying. But Arabic was not a language she fluent in...so only a few words made sense.

 

“Uhh...might I help you, gentlemen?” She finally asked tilting her head in confusion as she forced a smile to come across her face.

 

“You Miss Foxx, correct?” One of the men asked her in very broken English as he eyed her.

 

“O-Oh? Yes...I am.” She said feeling even more confused when both men broke into large grins.

 

“Very good...you make good wife!” The one who'd asked who she was said puffing out his chest.

 

Ari blinked pretty sure all the color had drained out of her face at his words.

 

“Excuse me?!” She asked now officially confused to what was going on, and for a second she had to wonder if this was some horrible trolling by Seven.

 

“She will make very good wife...but for me not you!” Said the other man as he crossed his arms and glared at the other.

 

At this point the other man turned and glared at who Ari was assuming at this point was his brother since the two looked alike.

 

“What you mean for you? Obviously I am better choice..” The man said as he patted himself on the chest.

 

“You better choice like camel's rear end! I make better husband then you!” Retaliated the other brother as he put his hands on his hips and glared.

 

By this point Ari was fairly certain her head was going to explode from the scene that was taking place in front of her.

 

Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked for a way to get away from the squabbling brothers. But either way she'd go she was for sure they could stop her.

 

“Excuse me gentlemen....but would someone mind explaining what is going on here?” She asked as she forced a smile on her face as she looked between them pretty sure her eye was starting to twitch from behind her glasses.

 

Both men stopped their arguing and glanced down at the petite woman who was looking at them with the best forced smile she could manage at the moment.

 

“Of course...our father say you going to marry one of us...” The bearded brother stated.

 

“Marry...father?” She mumbled to herself as it suddenly dawned on her that these must be the Oil Prince's sons.

 

And they clearly they hadn't gotten the memo about his marriage idea being a joke.

 

“Oh...now I see! This is all one....” She started to say that this had all been a huge misunderstanding but she was cut off again by the brothers.

 

“So now you understand! Who you pick?” The one brother stated looking at her expectantly.

 

Ari only dead pan looked at him, yep her eye was for sure twitching now.

 

“Give her a chance to think, by the way...my oil tanker bigger.” The other brother stated puffing out his chest and grinning at her.

 

“Is not! Mine's twice as big...” Said the other brother as he too puffed out his chest and grinned.

 

“You lie! Mine bigger...much bigger!” Retaliated the other now glaring at his brother.

 

The other returned the glare as he suddenly broke out in only what Ari could assume was a string of curses in Arabic, to which his brother began to counter.

 

Ari glanced around at the other guests who were now beginning to stare at the newest scene that was being caused.

 

She could only pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh as she gave them all forced smiles in hopes that it would calm down the clamor she was sure that would follow.

 

How she wished now she'd stuck with Yoosung and Seven as the brothers continued their bickering.

 

She let out an irritated sigh as she looked back at the bickering brothers, she felt bad that she was at the source for another scene that Jaehee or Jumin would have to do damage control over.

 

Just when she was about to put her foot down much like she would have with her younger brothers when they pulled this act, she was surprised to feel a strong arm wrap around her waist.

 

She blinked in both surprise and relief as she glanced up at Yoosung who had sidled himself up to her and was now tugging her against his side.

 

He glanced down at her with his good eye and flashed her a reassuring smile before his gaze turned towards the bickering men in front of them a look that Ari hadn't seen before on his face.

 

“Excuse me? Is there an issue here?” He asked his voice loosing a bit of it's cheerfulness and taking on a clipped tone.

 

Hearing him speak the brothers stopped their bickering and turned their attention to Yoosung. Seeing the way he was tucking Ari into his side made both glare at him.

 

“Who is scrawny boy?” The bearded brother asked looking at his brother and then back to Yoosung.

 

“Do not know...why he touching her like that?” The other asked glaring at Yoosung.

 

“I happen to be Miss Foxx's boyfriend, and I believe you two are giving her unwanted attention.” Yoosung stated his voice loosing it's boyish sound as he gave them an even look with his one good eye.

 

Ari felt her face heat up at his bold statement, she glanced up at his face from where she was tucked against his side.

 

She swallowed hard suddenly understanding how he'd managed to face down the Hacker the night before.

 

Long gone was the facade of the young boy she'd first met in the chat room eleven days ago, and in his place stood a man who was once again proving the lengths he'd go to to defend her.

 

The brothers both seemed to have gotten the same message since both glanced at each other nervously, but apparently their stubborn streaks ran deep since the bolder one seemed ready to further argue the matter.

 

Ari felt Yoosung's grip tighten on her waist as he continued to stare down the two brothers.

 

“Hmm...what seems to be the issue here?” Came another voice from behind the brothers, a voice all to familiar to Ari and Yoosung.

 

Jumin stood a stern look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at the two brothers in question, his arms crossing across his chest as he looked them up and down.

 

Ari noticed that the rest of the RFA had gathered around them as well, Zen and Seven standing off to the side while Jaehee stood a few steps behind him.

 

All had questioning looks on their faces as they looked at what was going on.

 

“N-Nothing...we were just having conversation...” The one brother managed to stutter out clearly not out to argue with the likes of Jumin and the other members of the RFA.

 

“I see, well a civilized conversation is one thing. Harassing association members, and causing a scene at their own party is another story...” Jumin stated calmly looking at them.

 

“I do not believe you're father has enjoyed you're little display here today. I also do not believe he will enjoy if this has any lasting repercussions between our businesses.” He said his gray eyes narrowing dangerously at the brothers.

 

Both gulped at the implications from the taller businessman.

 

As if on Que another man suddenly appeared also dressed similarly to the brothers. A look of shock and horror on his face, that quickly turned to a look of pure anger.

 

Both the brothers cringed as the man began talking in Arabic, so fast that Ari could only pick up a few scattered words. But judging by how red his face had gotten she was glad she could only make out those few bits.

 

Both brothers hung their heads as their father lectured them before he turned to Jumin, very broken apologies in English following towards the businessman.

 

Ari only blinked as she felt Yoosung sigh in relief, his grip on her waist loosening.

 

“Why does it seem that only chaos has ensued for this particular party?” Jaehee questioned as she adjusted her glasses before smiling and giving a few quick apologies to the guests that were starting to mill back into their normal routines now that things seemed to be somewhat calming down.

 

“Dawww come on don't say that Jaehee! Besides you gotta admit Yoosung was pretty cool defending Ari like that! He was just like a Super Hero!” Seven stated enthusiastically as he pumped a fist in the air.

 

Yoosung's face flushed bright red at his friend's words as his hand went to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

 

Ari had to hide the giggle that wanted to bubble forth at the adorably awkward way he squirmed under the praise of the red head.

 

“Luciel...please.” Jaehee stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the red head's antics.

 

“Only you would see it that way....but I hate to agree but that was pretty awesome, the way you stood up to them for her. Only a true man would do that for his girl.” Zen said shaking his head at Seven before he turned and flashed Yoosung a smile of approval.

 

Yoosung's eye widened at the complement before he chuckled and looked down at Ari.

 

“Thanks you guys...I just couldn't let them continue. It made me sick watching them.” He said his cheeks flushing yet again as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and looked looked away from his friends.

 

“Understandable...I believe they have learned their lessons though.” Jaehee said glancing over to where the Oil Prince was still lecturing his children as Jumin returned.

 

“I apologize for that Ari, as does the Oil Prince. His sons seem to have a bad habit of sneaking into his emails but not properly reading them.” Jumin stated as he crossed his arms and sighed.

 

“Hmm...” Seven hummed suddenly digging around in his pocket and bringing out his cell phone at Jumin's words.

 

“Luciel...what are you doing?” Jaehee asked her brows knitting behind her glasses as she glanced at the Hacker.

 

The rest of the group also giving him odd looks.

 

“Huh? Oh...Jumin saying that just gave me an idea, thought I'd hack into their phones and send them a little gift...” He said his golden eyes lighting up with a dangerous light as he grinned at the others as he punched a few buttons on his phone.

 

“Whatever you're planning...please refrain. The last thing I need is to have to smooth over an international incident because of you.” Jumin stated eyeing the hacker warily.

 

“What Mr. Han means is that I'll be the one smoothing it out...so please Luciel don't.” Jaehee said glaring at her boss from the corner of her eyes.

 

“AWWWWE! Come on...I'm just defending Ari's honor...and I can send some very convincing womanly sounding voice recordings to their Inboxes!” Seven whined dramatically as he stopped his button pushing.

 

“Dude...I can think of a dozen better ways to do that...” Zen stated cringing at the thought of Seven acting like a woman over the phone.

 

Ari by this point had placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling at the scene that was taking place in front of her.

 

She noticed a slight shake from beside her and turned her head to see Yoosung trying to hide the laughter that was also threatening to spill from his lips as he shook his head a little bit.

 

“Never a dull moment, huh?” He asked catching her look as he tilted his head at her much like his emoji in the chat room.

 

Ari giggled again before shaking her head as she tried to regain her composure. She glanced at the others who were all still trying to stop whatever plan was forming in Seven's brain.

 

“Are you really alright?” Yoosung finally broke her train of thought as she quickly turned to look back up at him.

 

“Of course, more annoyed then anything...” She said as she crossed her arms.

 

Yoosung's good eye widened at her words and she quickly realized what she had said.

 

“Not at you of course!” She quickly added shaking her head back and forth her own eyes widening.

 

“O-oh good...I thought maybe I had over done it there for a second.” He said sighing in relief.

 

“Of course not! If anything I thought you looked pretty cool standing up to those guys like that.” Ari said her face flushing brightly as she realized what she had said.

 

“R-Really?” Yoosung asked sounding surprised as his own cheeks flushed red as he looked at her.

 

“I'm glad to hear that...I just couldn't let them continue to talk like that to you. I was afraid there for a second I was gonna have to show them some moves to make them stop.” He stated snorting a look that Ari could only guess was his best attempt to look tough crossing his face.

 

Of course the forced determination just made him look adorably cute which caused Ari to have to bite her lip to keep from giggling at him.

 

“Sooo...you now have moves now too?” She asked raising a curious eyebrow.

 

“Of course I do!” He stated puffing out his chest.

 

“Well then...I'd love to see them at some point.” She said as she lent against his side batting her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

 

Yoosung's face flushed bright red and he coughed to regain his composure as he turned his away from her.

 

“W-well...every master has his secrets you know.” He stated his voice shaking as he spoke flustered at her flirting.

 

Ari couldn't keep it in anymore as she began to giggle at the adorably flustered look on his face.

 

“Alright, whatever you say oh great master.” She said as she continued to giggle as she pulled back and grinned at him.

 

Yoosung chuckled as he relaxed as well glancing over to where the others were all still bickering over Seven's idea.

 

“Luciel, please....the Auction is about to begin we don't have time to be dealing with you're foolishness at the moment.” Jaehee said glancing at her watch and then at her clipboard.

 

“Fine...fine...” Seven grumbled.

 

“Thank you.” Jaehee said sighing in relief as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

 

“Yeah...yeah.” Seven stated as he pushed something else on his phone and closed it with a snap and pocketed it before pouting like a little kid.

* * *

_**Ahaha...I really did have to much fun with this chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it!** _

_**And as always please remember to read, review, fave, follow, and most importantly continue to enjoy this story! 8D** _

_**Thankies so much! 83** _

 


	9. Cat-astrophe

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with another update! 8D** _

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one as well. This one is sorta setting up a little something for the sequel...ahaha. And I can once again thank my friends for putting the idea into my brain! XDD** _

_**Anyways...I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this little ramble of my mind seeing you guys do so makes me so happy! Thank you guys so much for your support!** _

_**Anyways...on to the story! 8D** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Mystic Messenger, all of it's copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do however, own Ari and would appreciate you asking before using her. Thankies!** _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cat-astrophe**

****

After the chaos of the last scene that was caused by the Oil Prince's sons the party went back to it's normal flow. As Jaehee had said it wasn't long until the Auctions were to begin.

 

Ari found herself standing near the door ways to the side hall where the auctions were to be held smiling as the guests began to flood into the room.

 

Her eyes still darted from the guests to the gorgeous photos that lined the walls along the hall. She was still marveling at their beauty.

 

V truly had a gift, that thought caused a wave of sadness to wash over her at the thought that with his eyes as bad as they seemed there may not be anymore of these gorgeous works.

 

She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts smiling as another guest passed her.

 

Soon the hall was filled with guests and she and the rest of the RFA had moved themselves to several chairs that lined the walls.

 

Ari found herself setting between Yoosung and Zen as she eagerly awaited the beginning of the auctions.

 

Both Yoosung and Zen kept chuckling at her practically bouncing in her seat as Jaehee, Jumin, and V put the finishing touches together before they began.

 

“This is so exciting!” She commented her blue eyes dancing.

 

“Ahaha...I suppose so, the last time we did one of these we made a lot of money and there were no pictures left at all.” Zen stated grinning at her.

 

“Wow...I hope this one is just as great!” She said beaming which caused Yoosung to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

 

“With that sorta attitude I'm sure it will be, though you might want to stop moving when it starts. Don't want them to think your bidding after all.” He said smirking as he teased her.

 

Ari paled a bit and stopped her moving.

 

“Good point...I don't think I can compete with anyone in here.” She said glancing around the full hall that was bustling with chatter.

 

The chatter stopped as Jumin made his way to the front of the room and began to speak to the audience. He introduced V and explained the rules of the auction before beginning the event.

 

Ari sat eyes a glow as she watched the bids come in on the different pieces of art. She was correct in saying she'd never be able to compete with the money that was being bid.

 

She could feel her head swirling at all the numbers that were being thrown out, yet there was a deep sense of pride at knowing she had had a hand in helping to make this all possible.

 

She happened to glance out of the side of her eye and instantly felt a small pit form in her stomach at seeing Yoosung's half lidded gaze as he watched the auctions. The dark circle under his right eye had gotten worse and she could only imagine how exhausted he was.

 

She was just about to ask him if he wanted to go find somewhere that he could actually rest when she happened to catch Jaehee out of the corner of her eye.

 

Her brows furrowed as she watched the brunette stiffen and place a hand to the ear that she had an ear piece in. She could see her amber eyes widen and all the color drain from her face as she whispered something into the ear piece.

 

Ari felt her confusion and worry grow as she saw Jaehee's eyes dart over to Jumin and then back again as she whispered something else into her earpiece.

 

Nodding her head her amber eyes met Ari's blue, and for a second it was as if Ari could read her thoughts.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

Quickly and quietly Ari got to her feet, causing the others to all blink in surprise Yoosung starting a little from his half dazed state as they all eyed her.

 

“Ari...what are you doing?!” Hissed Seven clearly as confused as the others.

 

“Jaehee needs us...” She whispered back motioning with her head towards the side of the stage where the other woman was looking slightly panicked as she glanced between them and Jumin who was still to involved in the Auction to notice the commotion that was going on.

 

Finally getting the message the three men finally got to their feet and followed Ari towards the stage.

 

“Thank goodness...I was afraid I'd have to come to you.” Jaehee whispered as they got within hearing range.

 

“What's the problem?” Ari asked worried as they gathered around her.

 

Jaehee glanced back to Jumin to make sure he wasn't listening before turning back to the others her brows furrowing.

 

“It's Elizabeth...” She said in a hushed whisper.

 

“The fur ball? What's so important about that damned cat that it couldn't wait till after the Auction?” Zen asked clearly not impressed.

 

“Hey...don't talk about my Elly like that...” Seven stated glaring at Zen.

 

“Guys...please...” Ari said sensing the severity of the situation by the way Jaehee was acting.

 

“Thank you, Ari. Anyways...it seems that she wasn't secured correctly in the carrier Mr. Han brought. And when one of the attendants went to give her the food he'd requested she managed to dart out of the room she was in...” Jaehee relayed as she swallowed hard.

 

“Oh no...Jumin is going to flip when he finds out!” Yoosung stated his eye widening as he too glanced over to where Jumin had finally taken notice of the meeting and seemed to be getting antsy as he continued on with the Auction.

 

“That's an understatement...his own fault for bringing the fur ball to the party in the first place.” Zen said with a shrug earning himself a look from Seven in the process.

 

“Be as that may...we have to find her before Mr. Han finds out. Least we want the party to end in disaster...” Jaehee stated as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

Ari nodded in agreement.

 

“That's just what we need is Mister Trust Kid having a melt down cuz his precious fur ball went missing.” Zen stated rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

 

“We can go look for her Jaehee...” Yoosung suggested glancing at Ari and then at Seven who all nodded in response.

 

“Would you? The security said they blocked off all the exists as soon as the call was made. And they've been monitoring the doors and haven't seen her leave yet so she still must be somewhere in the main hall.” Jaehee explained suddenly giving a forced smile as Jumin once again glanced in her direction.

 

“Sure thing! Come on...let's hurry up and find her.” Ari stated nodding enthusiastically.

 

“I apologize for this Ari, I know how much you were enjoying the auction. I don't know why all of this is having to happen during your first party.” Jaehee sighed as she shook her head.

 

“It's fine...finding Elizabeth is more important at the moment.” She said flashing Jaehee a reassuring smile.

 

“Zen, you should stay here and help Jaehee...” Ari saidturning to the white haired man causing him to blink in surprise.

 

Jaehee nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Ari has a point, Zen. It won't do you any good if you're the one who finds Elizabeth...you've taken enough on just being around her at the party.” Jaehee stated quietly.

 

Zen paused seeming to think it over.

 

“True...my complexion is already suffering as is...” He said sniffling dramatically which caused Ari to roll her eyes.

 

“Alright...then you stay here with Jaehee and keep Jumin occupied. We'll go find Elizabeth.” Ari saud glancing at Yoosung and Seven who all nodded.

 

“Operation rescue Elly is _**A-GO**_!” Seven cheered very loudly as he pumped his fist in the air. 

 

 ** _“SSSSHHHH!”_** Came the unanimous sound from the four others as they all glared at the red haired hacker.

 

Seven's eyes widened as he clapped a hand over his lips as they all glanced at Jumin who was giving them all an odd look from where he was trying to continue with the Auction.

 

“Come on...” Yoosung hissed motioning with his head towards the door as the others followed behind him.

 

Once they were in the main hall and the door to the auction hall was closed they all began to glance around.

 

“Where would she have gone?” Ari questioned realizing how much space they had to cover as she looked around the hall and all it's side rooms.

 

“Well she's a cat...and knowing that she's in a strange place and probably scared. She probably wanted to find somewhere dark and quiet to hide.” Yoosung said with a sigh also realizing what they were up against.

 

“Let's get started...standing here chatting isn't finding Elly.” Seven stated as he began to walk around making cat noises and glancing under the table clothes of the tables that were nearby.

 

Ari sighed and shook her head at the odd noises he was making in an attempt to find Elizabeth but she had little time to think on it as she and Yoosung began to do something similar.

 

“Here kitty, kitty...” Yoosung called gently as he winced as he leaned down to look under another table.

 

Ari gave him a sympathetic look as they continued their search.

 

“I hate to say it...but I think we might do better if we split up.” Yoosung said with a sigh as he rubbed the side of his head absently as he looked around the hall.

 

“You think?” She asked concerned at leaving him on his own.

 

“We can cover more space...not to mention you can do a lot more then I can at the moment.” He said nodding his head.

 

“Just remember to check everywhere...and the darker and the smaller the space the better.” He said as he began to search again.

 

Ari nodded her head as she began to wonder in the opposite direction glancing under table clothes as she went.

 

After a while of looking Ari was starting to wonder if Seven or Yoosung had had any more luck then she was. She'd have to complement Jumin later on Elizabeth's ability to vanish into thin air.

 

She was starting to worry that perhaps she'd managed to sneak past one of the security guards and she was loose in another part of the hotel.

 

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a small side room nearby, one that she was certain hadn't been checked yet.

 

Wandering in the direction of the room she found it unoccupied, with a few smaller tables arranged about it. This was clearly a setting room meant for those that wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the party.

 

She quietly glanced around the room debating on if she should check under the table clothes or to just move on when she happened to catch something white and fluffy sticking out from under one of the tables.

 

“Elizabeth?” She asked suddenly feeling her heart flutter in her chest as she moved closer to the table, kneeling down to get a better look.

 

“Meow?” Came was the sound Ari heard from under the table.

 

“Oh thank goodness! Jumin is going to be so relieved that we fou... ** _.AAAGH!_** ” Ari started to say relief washing over her for a brief second.

 

But it was quickly cut off by what came out from under the table and reared itself in front of her.

 

So caught off guard by the sudden appearance of what appeared to be a cross between a cat and an inch worm that she let out a cry as she lost her balance and fell backwards on to her rump.

 

For once today she was glad she had on pants.

 

She blinked from behind her glasses as she stared at the white creature before her. It took her several seconds to remember exactly what this thing was, it looked like a cat with a giant elongated body wearing a bow tie.

 

It blinked it's huge blue eyes at her before it reared itself up onto it's hind legs much like she'd seen some dachshunds do when they begged.

 

“L-Long Cat...right?” She asked remembering the freaky looking cat that Seven had just insisted she invite as a guest.

 

“Nyannyan!” Came the reply as the cat tilted his head and blinked at her.

 

“I'm sorry...I thought you were a different cat...” She said laughing as she sighed the disappointment setting in that she hadn't found Elizabeth.

 

“Meowmeowyan!” Came the reply from the odd looking cat as it hunched up his body and seemed to set before her.

 

“I'm looking for my friend, Jumin's cat Elizabeth the Third.” She found herself saying as she continued to peer at the odd cat.

 

 _'Wait...am I actually having a conversation with a cat?!'_ She thought to herself feeling her eye twitching as she realized what she was doing.

 

“Mewmewmeowmew!” Long Cat replied as he tilted his head and blinked at her.

 

 _'Yup...I'm talking to a cat. I've finally lost my mind...'_ She thought with a sigh as she made to get up deciding she could worry about her mental state later.

 

“Sorry Long Cat...but I really do need to find Elizabeth...” She said flashing the cat a smile.

 

“MEOW!” Was the cat's reply as he seemed to shift to look back at the table that he'd come from.

 

“Thank you...but I really don't know what...” Ari started to saywanting to continue on her search but she stopped when something else began to rustle from under the table at Long Cat's call.

 

Her blue eyes widened in surprise when another cat gracefully walked out from under the table cloth, it's fur glistening white as it came to set beside the other cat it's beautiful blue eyes peering up at her curiously.

 

“Meow?” Elizabeth seemed to reply to Long Cat as she continued to peer up at Ari with curious eyes.

 

“Elizabeth! Oh thank goodness I found you! Were you under there the entire time?” Ari asked a laugh escaping her lips in relief as she started down at the newly appeared cat.

 

She noticed the way the two cats seemed to look at each other for a moment, if the situation hadn't been what it was she probably would have found it adorable.

 

“Were you watching over her Long Cat? Thank you...” She said smiling happily.

 

The long bodied cat turned to her his blue eyes seeming to shine as he let out a happy purr as if saying she was welcome.

 

“Come on Elizabeth...we have to get you back before Jumin notices your missing.” Ari said gently as she held out her arms to pick her up.

 

Elizabeth seemed to eye her for a second or two sizing her up before she let out a content purr and allowed Ari to pick her up. She instantly snuggled against her chest and purred happily.

 

Ari giggled as she gently stroked the cat's soft fur as she stood up and started to make her way out of the room.

 

“Well, Elizabeth it seems you've caused quite the commotion...but we won't tell Jumin about any of this will we?” She asked the cat as they made their way back across the hall.

 

The cat purred in response causing Ari to giggle.

 

“We also won't tell him that I really do think you're a beautiful cat, I can already hear what he'd say to that.” She said giggling again as she shook her head.

 

Yoosung was the first to see her coming his eye lighting up when he noticed Elizabeth in her arms.

 

“Oh thank goodness! You found her...we were starting to think she'd some how managed to escape out into the rest of the hotel!” He said relief clear in his voice.

 

Ari had to wonder if he was close to tears or not by the way he sounded.

 

“Nah, she'd just managed to find herself a quiet spot to hide.” Ari stated giggling as Elizabeth rubbed her head against her and purred.

 

“She seems to really like you...” Yoosung stated chuckling as he reached out a hand to gently scratch Elizabeth behind the ear also earning him a purr.

 

“She's got really good taste...something I'm sure isn't from Jumin.” Yoosung stated causing Ari to lightly smack him on the arm.

 

“Ouch!” He whined as he rubbed his arm chuckling as Seven noticed them.

 

“ELLY!! I was so worried I'd never see you again! How's my girl?!” Seven practically bounced up to them as he saw the cat in Ari's arms.

 

Elizabeth took one look at him and her blue eyes narrowed as her ears went back.

 

Ari could feel her tensing up as the hacker approached, she also remembered his track record from what Jumin had told them.

 

“Umm...Seven maybe you shouldn't mess with her at the moment...” Ari said trying to calm Elizabeth down.

 

“Yeah...the last thing we need is you harassing her and her running away again.” Yoosung stated dryly as he gave his friend a look.

 

“Harass? Me? Never! I love Elly! Isn't that right???” He asked flashing the cat a smile and earning himself what sounded almost like a growl in return.

 

“Alright...well that answers that question. Let's just go put her back where she belongs...” Ari stated as she pushed by Seven and began to make her way to where the Security Guards were waiting for them.

 

Yoosung laughing as he saw the heartbroken look on Seven's face as Ari walked by.

 

“I think that meant she dumped you...” He said earning himself a glare from Seven.

 

“There was love in that growl! Love I say!” Seven stated obviously in denile.

 

“Uh-huh...whatever you say...” Yoosung stated shaking his head as they followed Ari.

 

After making sure Elizabeth was securely locked back in her carrier this time. Ari and the others made their way back into the Auction Hall.

 

They silently made their ways back to their chairs, glad to see Zen and Jaehee standing up on the stage fully keeping Jumin's attention on the auction.

 

At seeing their return Jaehee seemed to almost slouch in relief, Zen grinning happily and giving them a thumbs up.

 

The auction finished shortly after. Ari found herself stretching as Jaehee and Zen made their way over to the rest of the group.

 

“Way to go you guys...crisis averted! Trust fund kid won't have to worry about sharing an empty bed tonight!” Zen stated grinning and causing Jaehee to give him a look.

 

“Yes, thank you very much for your assistance. I'm glad that was taken care of quickly.” She said sighing in relief.

 

“What was taken care of quickly?” Jumin asked as he approached the group his gray eyes curious as he looked them all over clearly having figured out something was going on.

 

“Oh...just a minor technicality. But it's all been resolved now.” Jaehee said eyeing the others not to say a word about what had happened.

 

“I see...well it must have been pretty important to have interrupted the auction in that manner. Anything I should be concerned about?” He asked raising an eyebrow and for a few brief seconds they all had to wonder if they were caught.

 

“Mr. Han if it was anything to be concerned about I would have told you personally during the Auction and we would have postponed the proceedings while you were involved. The situation was resolved...so let's not dwell upon it and return to the party at hand.” Jaehee stated not wanting to give him anymore information.

 

“Very well then, I should go and check on Elizabeth the Third. I'm sure she was terribly lonely while I was away.” Jumin said seeming to relax a little bit as he took his leave from the rest of the group.

 

The others all seemed to let out the breaths they hadn't even realized they'd been holding.

 

“Yeah...she was really lonely while he was gone.” Zen said rolling his eyes.

 

“At least she's back where she belongs...I did not want to have to deal with Mr. Han's break down if she really had disappeared.” Jaehee stated shuddering at the thought.

 

“I don't think any of us want to be around for that.” Yoosung said also shivering a little at the thought.

 

Ari could only nod her head as the chatter went on for a few more minutes. The excitement for the moment being over as the party continued on.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 9! 8D** _

_**Ahaha...I really did have fun with this chapter. I'm so glad my friends put the little worm in my ear that inspired this chapter. As I said there will be a link here in the sequel...but we'll have to wait to see what that is. *Winks*** _

_**Anyways please remember to read, review, favorite, follow, and most importantly enjoy this story! I really love hearing from you guys and seeing your responses!** _

_**Thank you all so much!** _

 


	10. A Quiet Moment

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with Chapter 10!** _

_**Thank you to everyone whose Reviewed/Favorited/Followed/Read...and over all enjoyed this story! I love getting to see it be enjoyed! It really brightens my day and I just love the feeling I get from seeing that!** _

_**Now on with the next chapter!** _

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger! All of it's Copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do however own Ari and would very much appreciate you asking before using her! Thank you!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 10: A Quiet Moment**

It seemed like the party was finally back on track after the whole Elizabeth incident. The following events all seemed to go according to plan for the most part after that.

 

There where still a couple of hours left to go until the party was to end as Ari made her way around mingling with guests, Yoosung was always by her side as she did so.

 

They had finished dinner a while before, a little something more filling then the snacks and horderves that had provided earlier and she was hoping that getting some food in him would help.

 

Ever since the adrenaline of the excitement of finding Elizabeth had faded she could tell how badly he was dragging.

 

Glancing back at him she couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look she wasn't for sure how he was even still able to stand. The food had ncreased his energy but she could tell what he really needed was some pain medicine and a good rest.

 

She was just starting to formulate a plan on how to get him to take a break when one of the gamer guests she'd seen earlier come over and struck up a conversation with him. Despite his clear lack of energy he still seemed to up a great front as he happily chattered with the Guest.

 

“Ah...finally I found someone to talk with that's not near that damned jerk and his fur ball! I swear my perfect features are going to be ruined after this!” Came a familiar voice through the crowd.

 

Ari turned in time to see Zen walking up wiping at his nose, she had to give him a sympathetic look as well. She had to admit he looked rough with his eyes swollen and puffy, and his nose red as he sniffled.

 

“I'm sure you'll be alright once your away from Elizabeth.” Ari stated giving him a comforting smile.

 

Zen only sniffled and grimaced.

 

“I hope you're right...I feel like I'm going to sneeze myself to death...” He said proving his point as he covered his face as he sneezed.

 

“See? Ugh...” He grumbled as he wiped his nose with a handkerchief he pulled from his coat pocket.

 

Ari only nodded her head giving him another sympathetic look.

 

An idea suddenly came to her.

 

“Hey Zen, could I ask a favor?” She asked quietly causing the taller man to blink in surprise before grinning at her.

 

“Of course, babe. Anything for you.” He said chuckling as he looked at her.

 

Ari raised an eyebrow at him before she glanced over to make sure Yoosung was still distracted.

 

“Well...I'm starting to get worried about Yoosung. He's looking horrible and I'm afraid he's going to put up a fuss if I ask him to take a break. I know how important he thinks him being here is with me...but he needs to think of himself a little bit too.” She said heaving a sigh the worry evident on her face as she looked back up a Zen.

 

A frown graced Zen's lips as he glanced over to where Yoosung was standing as he seemed to asses his current state.

 

“Yoosung that boy...he should be back at the hospital resting.” He said shaking his head before he quickly glanced back at Ari a look of apology crossing his features.

 

“Sorry...I know how badly you wanted to see him, and I'm sure your glad he came...” He said wincing at thinking he'd upset her.

 

Ari slowly shook her head, much as she was glad he'd chosen to come to the party in spite of everything a small part of her agreed with Zen.

 

“No, it's alright...I agree, I wish he was worrying about himself more. Not that I'm not enjoying his company of course.” Ari said an endearing smile crossing her lips as she blushed a little bit.

 

Zen chuckled and gave her a smile at the look that crossed her face.

 

“Well then what do you need me to do? I'm sure I can wrangle him down if you need.” He said as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

 

Ari quickly shook her head.

 

“No, no...nothing that drastic yet. I just thought maybe if you offered to take a break with us he might be more willing to go with a group.” She said giving him a hopeful look.

 

Zen considered her words for a few seconds before he nodded his head.

 

“Sure thing...though I'm sure if you asked him he'd do anything for you. But I'll help, could use a bit of a breather from all the cat fur anyways.” He said with another loud sniffle.

 

Ari giggled at him.

 

“Thank you, Zen.” She said giving him a smile just as Yoosung walked back up to them and took his place beside her.

 

“Hey Zen...when did you get here?” He asked blinking as he looked at the actor.

 

“Oh not long ago...I'd actually come over to ask you and Ari something.” He stated eyeing Ari.

 

Yoosung blinked in surprise but nodded his head a bit, from the angle Ari was at now she could clearly see the exhaustion plastered all over his face. She also noticed the way he seemed to be lightly leaning against her for support.

 

“Ari and I were just talking...and we were thinking about take a quick break from all of this hustle and bustle. I know I could use a breather from all this damned cat fur.” He stated adding in a sniffle for effect.

 

Yoosung blinked surprised at his words, but Ari could see just the slightest bit of relief flicker across his face at the suggestion. Though it quickly faded as he glanced down at Ari.

 

“I will if Ari wants to...I mean this is her party and I'd hate to make her miss any of it....” He said his voice trailing off.

 

Ari felt her heart tug at his words and thoughtfulness.

 

“It's alright with me...my feet are starting to kill me anyways.” She said giving him a smile, that wasn't a total lie her feet really were starting to ache from being on them all day.

 

Yoosung gave her a concerned look before glancing back to Zen.

 

“Alright...just till Ari's ready to come back though.” He said nodding his head.

 

Ari let out a sigh of relief at hearing his answer it was like a weight had been lifted off her as the three began to make their ways towards the back room.

 

They had only made it a few steps when Ari heard her name being called from behind them.

 

“Oh! Oh! Miss Foxx a moment please?” Came the call of one of the guests as they waved her over.

 

Ari cringed mentally at their call but she turned to them and nodded her head acknowledging them before turning back to Yoosung and Zen.

 

“It's alright, Ari...we can go ahead and get situated while you visit.” Zen stated cutting Yoosung off before he could protest.

 

The blonde frowned at his friend and started to say something but was cut off as the taller man wrapped his arm around his shoulders and started guiding him away.

 

“Don't worry...Ari's a big girl and can handle herself for a few minutes.” She heard Zen state as he glanced over his shoulder and winked at her.

 

She smiled thankfully making a mental note to thank him when she got the chance as she made her way over to the guests that had wanted to talk to her.

 

“Thank you so much!” She said a little while later as she gave the same guests a smile as she waved her good byes.

 

She let out a sigh as she made her way through the crowd that had taken longer then she'd expected and she was sure Yoosung was growing antsy waiting for her. She could only Zen had been able to distract him and actually get him to set down.

 

As if on Que she noticed a familiar head of white hair approaching her his features instantly morphing into one of relief at seeing her approach.

 

“There you are! I was coming to find you...I swear Yoosung is harder to coral then a cat!” Zen huffed as he put his hands on his hips.

 

Ari giggled at the analogy.

 

“I'm sorry...the guests took more time then I thought they would.” She said giving him an apologetic look.

 

“It's alright...I finally got him to set down at least, he kept wanting to come find you and I kept telling him to stay put until you got back there. I also managed to force some of those Tiaranol samples into him. Not as good as actual pain meds...but I figured they couldn't hurt.” Zen stated as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

 

“Thank you so much Zen, I really owe you one.” Ari stated her voice sounding relieved at hearing he'd managed to at least get that far with him.

 

“No worries...just glad I could help. Yoosung that boy...” He mumbled shaking his head before glancing down at Ari his expression turning serious.

 

“Hey Ari...can I ask you something?” He asked quietly causing Ari to blink up at him in surprise.

 

“Of course...” She said curious to what he wanted.

 

“Look after him alright? I know he can be trying...and I know he's still figuring things out. But Yoosung's a good kid, just seeing how much he's changed and grown since he met you is amazing to all of us....” He said giving her a look that was full of brotherly advice.

 

“I will thank you for looking out for him, Zen.” She said giving him a smile and nod her heart swelling at knowing Yoosung had such good friends.

 

Zen gave her a soft smile before he nodded his head.

 

“Good I didn't expect anything less from you. Anyways...you'd better get going before he's back out here wandering around like a zombie.” He said chuckling,

 

Ari nodded her head giving him one last smile before she turned and started to head back towards the back room.

 

Zen watched her go once she was out of ear shot he allowed his posture to slump.

 

“Ugh...” He grumbled to himself as he wiped a hand across his face.

 

“Why did Yoosung have to be the lucky one? When will I ever find someone?” He muttered to himself as he huffed a bit. Truth be told he really was happy for him, it just irritated him to still be alone.

 

“Zen?” Came a soft voice from behind him causing him to whirl around.

 

“Oh, Jaehee...sorry I didn't see you...” He said flashing her a smile as he looked down at her.

 

“Quite alright...I actually brought you something.” The brunette stated giving him a soft smile as she held out her hands one of which had a small white tablet and the other a glass of water.

 

Zen gave her a skeptical look.

 

“It's a sample from the Allergy Specialist...he swore to me it wasn't a placebo pill. I thought it might be of some help.” She said shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the pill.

 

“Oh..wow! Thank you...” Zen stated clearly surprised as he took the items from her hands.

 

“Of course, you need to be in perfect working order to prepare for you're latest role. And I know how much you've been suffering today...” She said as she adjusted her glasses.

 

Zen chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as he took the tablet and downed the water.

 

“Course it'd help if that damned jerk hadn't brought the fur ball in the first place.” Zen grumbled as he finished swallowing.

 

“Yes, I advised him against it...but you know Mr. Han. Well I hope that at least helps a little...” She said tilting her head as she looked at him.

 

“I'm sure it will...thanks, Jaehee.” He said flashing her a charming smile that caused her to blush as she nodded her head.

* * *

 

 

Ari sighed in relief once shereached the backroom. She'd just known she'd get stopped again before she finally made it.

 

She ducked through the door making sure to shut it quietly behind her.

 

“Sorry fo...” She started to say as she turned around towards the couch but she cut off her sentence when she noticed the scene before her.

 

Yoosung was laid out on the couch, his legs bent slightly to accommodate his frame as he lay on his right side his arm propped under himself like a pillow. His eye closed as he breathed deeply.

 

Ari felt her gaze soften and a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she made her way over to the couch and gazed down at his sleeping form.

 

She felt a small pit form in her stomach as she watched him for a few seconds guilt trickling into her at him being in this state. That he'd exhausted himself and put himself in pain for her. She swallowed blinking to clear away the tears she felt at the corners of her eyes.

 

She shook her head to regain her composure as she glanced around for a chair. Spotting one nearby she made to move to bring it over beside the couch.

 

She'd barely turned away from the couch when something reached up and grabbed onto her wrist and give it a tug. Caught off guard by the sensation she turned a little to sharply and suddenly found herself

plopping down on top of Yoosung.

 

“Oomph!” Was his response as he winced from his place as his eye cracked open.

 

Ari's eyes widened and she quickly scrabbled to get off him afraid she'd jarred him wrong.

 

“I-I am so sorry!” She managed to stutter out her cheeks flushing brightly, it was only then that she noticed his grip get tighter and she realized he was still holding on to her wrist and he'd been the one to tug her down.

 

She stopped her flailing when she noticed the soft shaking, and realized he was quietly laughing at her.

 

She poutedas she moved to set on the couch in front of him his grip on her wrist finally loosening.

 

“I thought you were asleep...” She muttered her eyes narrowing in mock anger at him.

 

“Sorry...I heard you come in and I didn't want you to leave...” He said a blush tinting his cheeks at what he'd just said as he looked at her.

 

She smiled softly at him as she shook her head.

 

“I'm not going anywhere...promise.” She said causing him to smile up at her and sigh in relief.

 

They sat like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

“If you want to take a nap...that's alright. You need to rest...I'm not gonna leave.” Ari finally said as she leaned back a little so her back was leaning against him as a sign of her staying put.

 

She felt him stiffen a little at the contact but he relaxed after a few seconds, she felt his hand tentatively reach up to gently finger her hair.

 

“Thank you...but I'm afraid if I really fall asleep then I won't want to get back up...” He said as a sigh passed through his lips she could hear the tiredness in his voice as he spoke.

 

Ari nodded her head in understanding at least getting him to lay down was a small victory. She let out a content sigh as his fingers continued to play with the ends of her hair.

 

“Let's talk for a little while...” He suddenly stated making Ari glance down at him and smile.

 

“Alright...what do you want to talk about then?” She asked eyeing him from behind her glasses.

 

“Hmm...well we talked a lot about me on the Messenger and when we'd talk on the phone, but I always felt it odd asking you about yourself...I wanted to wait to find out more about you when we actually met...” He said quietly glancing up at her.

 

“I feel like you know more about me then I do about you...” He said a light blush tinting his cheeks.

 

Ari thought for a moment it was true as much as they'd talked nothing important about herself had ever come up.

 

“Alright...what do you want to know?” She asked smiling at him.

 

“Everything?” He asked giving her one of those grins that she knew she could never get enough of.

 

She giggled at his answer as she gently shook her head.

 

“Well...I'm not sure if we have enough time at the moment for that. But...I can tell you a little now and we'll have plenty of time later for the rest.” She said her gaze softening as her gaze met his.

 

“So what would you like to know about right now?” She asked smiling encouragingly at him.

 

“Hmm...where are you from originally? I can tell by you're accent Korean isn't you're native language.” He said chuckling as he raised his eyebrow.

 

Ari put on a feign of mock shock.

 

“What do you mean?! I thought my accent was pretty good!” She said trying to sound serious before she laughed and shook her head.

 

“Oh no...it's good, I can just tell the way you pronounce certain things...” He said laughing along with her.

 

She huffed before she regained her composure.

 

“You caught me...I actually grew up in the United States...my home town is a tiny little dot on the map in Michigan.” She said shrugging her shoulders.

 

She could see the way his brow furrowed at her answer.

 

“How'd you end up in Korea then?” He asked obviously curious now.

 

“Well...I'm a Cultural Arts Major, and the college I went to in the States offers a program for the top students in our program. They offer for us to study abroad for our Junior and Senior years with an accredited college...I was in the top ten and was offered a spot...and here I am.” She said smiling at him.

 

She noticed the sudden look of realization that flashed across his face at her words.

 

“Wait...you said Junior year?!” He asked his voice suddenly sounding squeaky as he seemed to realize that part of her statement.

 

Ari laughed at his reaction as she nodded her head.

 

“Y-Yeah...I'll be a Senior next fall...” She said eyeing him as he seemed to take in that information.

 

“Sorry...I knew in the chat you'd said you were older then me...I just didn't realize how far ahead of me you actually were.” He said a bit of disappointment evident in his voice as he avoided her gaze.

 

“Hey...it's alright...I'm not worried about that, I just want you to do your best and I'm going to stand right beside you...” She said giving him a soft smile.

 

He blinked at her words a new determination coming across his face as he thought about it for a second.

 

“Thank you...I guess I can just look at this as a new goal for me to work harder to prove to you I'm not just a kid anymore.” He said grinning at her.

 

Ari smiled at him feeling her heart flutter at his words.

 

A snapping noise caught both of their attentions, Ari glanced towards the door to see a familiar red head standing in the door way his cellphone blocking his face as his camera clicked again.

 

“SEVEN?!” Yoosung cried as he scrabbled to set up on the couch quickly clutching at his head at the swimming sensation he felt from setting up to fast.

 

Ari looked between the two her mouth a perfect 'O' of surprise she wasn't sure if she should be more upset with Seven for ruining the moment or worried about Yoosung.

 

“Sorry! Sorry...I just couldn't resist...it was such a perfect Kodiak moment!” Seven stated chuckling though he stopped when he noticed the state Yoosung was in a look of guilt flashing in his golden eyes.

 

Yoosung only gave him a half hearted glare before he slowly dropped his hand giving Ari a quick reassuring smile.

 

“I'm fine...just sat up to quick.” He explained heaving a sigh as he sat himself beside Ari his shoulder gently resting against her's as he did.

 

“So what's up, Seven?” Ari finally asked trying to hide the blush that she was sure was brighter then she would have liked.

 

“O-Oh...I just came to tell you guys that V's about to make the closing speech for the party and then we'll be dismissing the Guests.” He said quietly his voice loosing some of it's normal upbeat sound as he continued to glance over at Yoosung.

 

“I didn't realize it was that late already...” Ari mussed.

 

Yoosung, however, had seemed to have picked up on his friend's mood change and was eyeing him.

 

“Alright, Seven...what's up? I can tell something's wrong when you've got the opportunity to tease me and you aren't...” Yoosung stated raising his eyebrow at him.

 

Seven seemed to find something more interesting on the floor before he looked back up at Yoosung.

 

“I-I just wish it had been me instead. You shouldn't have gotten hurt because I froze...” Seven admitted as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Ari stiffened slightly at his words as she glanced at Yoosung who only sighed.

 

“Seven...I already told you it's fine...” Yoosung stated patiently.

 

“But it isn't fine! You shouldn't be going blind because of me!” Seven finally snapped his fists shaking at his sides, and for a second Ari was afraid he might actually break his phone.

 

“Hey...listen to me, I volunteered to go...I made the choice to protect Ari when the time came. I knew what could happen the moment I made that choice. I'd do it all over again in a heart beat if it meant Ari was going to be safe...” Yoosung stated as he got up off the couch and made his way over to Seven.

 

“If it weren't for you we would have never been able to find and stop the hacker, you were the one who got me to the hospital...and got me in so fast that they were able to even save my eye and give me hope that I might be able to see again with two eyes.” Yoosung stated as he placed a hand on the hacker's shoulder.

 

“If anything I should be thanking you for all of that, Seven...” Yoosung said giving him a smile.

 

“Yoosung...” Seven mumbled as he slowly looked over at his friend as Yoosung's hand dropped from his shoulder.

 

“We good now?” Yoosung asked gently elbowing Seven.

 

“Yeah...” Seven stated nodding his head after a moment's thought.

 

“Good...I guess we need to go back to the party...before we miss the end.” Yoosung stated grinning happily as he turned and extended his hand to Ari.

 

Feeling a sense of relief wash over that the two had finally worked things out, she grinned as she took his hand as the three made their way back out to the party.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 10! I wanted us to learn a little bit more about Ari...so I got a little bit of her background in there. More will be explored in the Sequel since I figure Yoosung's going to continue to learn about her just as she'll continue to learn about him!** _

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!** _

_**Please remember to Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and above all continue to enjoy this story! It really makes my day to see so many liking it!** _

_**Thank you so much!** _

 


	11. Just the Beginning

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with a little something...special and bitter sweet! XDD** _

 

_**We have arrived at the end my friends! Yes, this is the last official chapter of this story! I do have a little Epilogue planned that I'll try to get up as fast as I can. But for now...this is the end. And yes...the chapter is long...but I figured to get everything in it needed to be. That and it's the last chapter...so figured I'd make it worth you're while! 83** _

 

_**I'd like to give a huge thank you to everyone whose Reviewed, Favorited, Followed, Read, and most importantly enjoyed this story! It really is a bitter sweet moment to be here typing this...but I'm so excited at the same time! Thank you all so much for you're support! >.<** _

 

_**Epilogue and a quick sneak peek to the squeal will be up next!** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger. All of it's Copyrights belong to Cheritz! I do, however own Ari and would appreciate you ask before she is used! Thankies!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 11: Just the Beginning**

 

The three RFA Members made their way back out into the main ballroom, the room swirled with chatter as they made their way across to stand near the stage joining Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen.

 

Ari gave them all proud smiles as V suddenly appeared and began to make his way across the stage.

 

The chatter that had once filled the room suddenly died as the head of the RFA made his way to the podium.

 

Ari found herself smiling proudly as V began his closing speech, thanking all the guests that had come. Explaining to them what their generous donations would be going towards, and how all of their help was appreciated.

 

He then began to speak about all of the hard work of the RFA Members, how each of them had played a part and how incredibly hard they had worked for this party. And how thankful he was to them for making all of this a possibility.

 

“I would once again like to direct your attention to our Members, without their hard work and dedication one of this would have been possible. Please join me in a round of applause for them.” V said into the microphone as he and the rest of the guests all began clapping.

 

Ari felt her cheeks burn at the sudden attention but she couldn't help but smile happily as she ducked her head slightly.

 

“And in closing I would once again like to say thank you to everyone who has attended. You're love and contributions to our cause have made this one of the best parties to date. I'm sure my love, Rika, would have been proud to have seen how far along the Organization has come. Please have a good evening, and thank you once again!” V stated smiling as the crowd once again erupted into applause.

 

Ari smiled as she too joined in the clapping at this stage, she glanced at Yoosung out of the corner of her eye noticing the distant look in his eye as he too clapped.

 

She knew he was doing his best to keep his promise of keeping Rika's memory just that, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and the others in that moment remembering this was the first party since Rika's passing.

 

She had little time to think on such things however, since as soon as the applause died down she and the rest of the RFA were quickly swept up in the hustle and bustle of the guests that were filing out of the ballroom.

 

Ari wasn't for sure how long it actually took to go through everyone who wanted to give them one last hand shake, thank you, or congratulations on such a wonderful event. But by the end of trail of guests she was pretty sure her eyes were spinning.

 

As the last few made their way out of the ballroom she finally managed to take a deep breath and let it out. Sensing her relief Yoosung turned to face her, she could still make out the fatigue that plagued him but his eye was shinning happily as he looked at her.

 

“We should be thanking you, Ari...for everything. With out you...none of this would have been possible.” He said as he smiled.

 

The others who were standing nearby all nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, Yoosung has a point...you were the one who brought life back into the RFA...if anything we should be the ones grateful.” Jumin stated a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked at her.

 

“Here here! I say we go get a drink to celebrate Ari's success!” Zen stated laughing as he flashed her a grin.

 

Ari blushed deeply at their praise as she laughed a little bit at his suggestion.

 

“I agree...I believe all the thanks to Ari are very much necessary.” Came another voice from behind them as V made his way up to the group a soft smile on his face.

 

“Ah...V, do you want to join us? We were just talking about celebrating Ari's success.” Zen said grinning at the photographer who chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 

“I'm afraid I'll have to decline, but thank you for the offer. I actually came to speak with Luciel...whenever he gets a chance.” V stated cocking his head slightly in Seven's direction causing the hacker to swallow hard before turning his gaze away.

 

“Are you planning on joining them as well? I figured you'd be wanting to go home and rest for tomorrow....” V stated surprise evident in his voice as he turned in Yoosung's direction.

 

Yoosung seemed to shrink under V's question as he swallowed hard. Ari felt a small pit form in her stomach at his sudden nervousness, the others gazes had now all settled on the blonde as well.

 

“I...well I hadn't exactly agreed to go...” Yoosung stated sheepishly under the others gazes.

 

“And what's tomorrow?” Jumin finally asked raising an eyebrow clearly not in the mood for guessing games.

 

Yoosung heaved a sigh as he glanced at Ari and then at the rest of the group.

 

“I have to be back at the hospital in the morning...they only gave me emergency treatment last night for my eye. Seven was able to schedule the actual surgery...but...I may have decided to come to the party instead...” Yoosung said wincing knowing the reactions that would follow.

 

 _ **“YOU WHAT?!"**_   Seven barked as his golden eyes widened as he looked at his friend.

 

The others all had similar reactions even Ari was stunned by what he'd just said.

 

“I...I didn't want to ruin the party for anyone...and I wanted to see Ari so badly....” Yoosung said trying with out much success to defend himself as his shoulders slouched as a look of disappointment flooded across his features.

 

“Don't put all the blame on Yoosung. I might have had a bit of a hand in this as well...” V said clearing his throat obviously feeling bad for the younger man's plight.

 

Jumin crossed his arms and gave his best friend a look that told him to explain.

 

“In his defense I was the one who rescheduled the surgery. The ophthalmologist seemed to think allowing the swelling to go down a bit would help in the longer run anyways. It also meant that his mother could have more notice and wouldn't be as rushed to get here either...” V explained.

 

Ari swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat as she reached over and gave Yoosung's hand a gentle squeeze. He blinked in surprise before smiling thankfully at her.

 

“So then you'll be having surgery tomorrow then?” Jumin asked as he sighed the wheels in his head already turning from what V had just said.

 

“Y-Yes...I have to be back at six in the morning to get checked in...” Yoosung said nodding his head.

 

“Well I guess there goes us getting to party...” Zen said a hint of disappointment in his voice as he shook his head.

 

“Oh well...gotta make sure you get better first...then we can celebrate.” He said nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

 

“Is it wise for you to go home alone? I mean if you have to be up so early and the fact that you're clearly going to be taking pain medication...” Jaehee wondered allowed as she looked at Yoosung with concerned eyes from behind her glasses.

 

“I had thought of that as well...why I made sure when his clothing for today was picked up I had a bag packed for him as well to stay with someone.” V stated shrugging his shoulders as the others all looked at him.

 

Yoosung's eye had widened at the teal haired man and Ari was quite sure she could feel the disappointment radiating off him.

 

“B-But...I wanted to sleep in my own bed...” He whined as he frowned having been looking forward to that.

 

Ari had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at him as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey man...you'll be so drugged you won't remember where you're sleeping.” Zen said rolling his red eyes at his friend.

 

“I'll take him, V. The hospital's closer to my home anyways...and I don't have rehearsal till the afternoon since the Director knew I'd be out tonight.” Zen said grinning at Yoosung who only hung his head and sighed knowing his fate had been decided.

 

“Thank you...” V stated nodding his head before he took a deep breath and glanced over at Seven before focusing back on the group.

 

“Now then, I do have something more important to discuss...I didn't want to bring it up during the party and in front of Guests.” He said quietly drawing everyone's attention back to him, Seven only gave him a side ways glance.

 

“Luciel and I spoke earlier, and I have come to a decision. I will be staying here for the next few days during this time we will be clearing out Rika's apartment. The Secret Security system will be removed and the building cleared...” He said a look of seriousness crossing his face.

 

The rest of the RFA seemed stunned at this announcement.

 

“V...are you sure?” It was Yoosung who finally spoke the surprise written on his face as he blinked.

 

V nodded his head a soft almost sad smile ghosting his lips as he swallowed hard.

 

“Yes, it's time. And after what happened to Ari...I don't believe there's any need to put anyone else in danger like that. Luciel has been working on a new program that will keep the information stored in Rika's computer safe and still allow Ari to access it. It will also contain a fail safe that will dump everything if anyone ever tries to gain access to it with out authorization...” V explained as the others all nodded their heads.

 

“If you think that's what is best...then I support the decision.” Jumin stated nodding his head.

 

The others also all nodded in agreement as they glanced at each other.

 

“If it means a reduced chance of any of this ever happening again, and will help keep Ari safe then I agree as well. I just guess having that last trace of Rika gone...is going to be sad.” Yoosung said truthfully as he sighed.

 

Ari could understand what he was saying as she gave him a soft smile, she too had to admit as much as the bomb threat had scared the fire out of her. A small part of her could also feel the emotion and sadness at having that apartment gone. After all she'd lived there for a week and gotten to know everyone there.

 

V nodded his head in understanding.

 

“I agree...but as I said I believe it's time...” He said as he turned his head to Seven who still seemed lost in his own little world.

 

The others all seemed to be taking in this new bit of information.

 

“Ari...I would like to give you a personal thank you. For everything...for you're dedication, patience, and willing to stand along with this organization. You could have left at anytime, you were pulled into something so much bigger then you ever imagined...” V stated causing Ari to look up at him.

 

“But you stuck through it...over came everything. You've truly become the heart of the RFA...and I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing us back from the edge we were on. I can finally rest assured of the future...and it's all thanks to you.” V said giving her a warm smile.

 

Ari felt her self smile and blush as she ducked her head at his overwhelming praise.

 

Jumin on the other hand seemed to be quietly eyeing his friend as if he knew something more was going on, he could almost sense what V was saying sounded like a good bye speech but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Thank you, V...” Ari stated looking up at the photographer and grinning happily.

 

“Of course...” V said as he turned back in the direction of Luciel.

 

“Now...if you'll excuse us...Luciel if you would please.” He said nodding his head for the hacker to follow him.

 

The two of them made their way off from the main group as the others watched them go.

 

“Goodness...even more stuff to take in.” Jaehee said as she sighed and adjusted her glasses.

 

“It seems that way...” Jumin said his voice trailing off which caused the others to all glance at him curiously.

 

“Damn...things just keep getting more, and more confusing.” Zen said shaking his head as he crossed his arms a look of concern flashing in his deep red eyes.

 

Yoosung just seemed lost in thought as Ari glanced at him, concerned she gave his hand another squeeze. He blinked as he looked at her a soft look coming across his face as he seemed to relax a bit.

 

She had to admit even she was overwhelmed with with V had just told them, and she hadn't even met Rika before. So she could only imagine what the others were feeling.

 

“Well I suppose putting all of that aside for the moment...the next task is clean up, yes Assistant Kang?” Jumin asked seeming to come out of his thoughts first and deciding it best to move on with other things.

 

“Huh? O-Oh...yes...” Jaehee said taken aback by his sudden address.

 

Jumin nodded his head as he looked at Zen and then to Yoosung.

 

“I suppose you two need to be going, if your going to return to Zen's in time to get a proper night's rest before having to be to the hospital early in the morning.” Jumin said as he thought for a few moments.

 

“I'll go see about arranging for a car to take you...no point of making you take a cab or the bus at this hour.” Hesaid shrugging his shoulders as he fished around for his phone in one of his pockets as he began to make his way from the group.

 

“Damn robot jerk....course it's back to work for him.” Zen said once Jumin was out of earshot.

 

Jaehee let out a sigh as she watched her boss go.

 

Ari also watched Jumin walk away, her brows furrowing . She'd seen how shaken he'd been a few minutes before she really wondered what was going through the businessman's head at that moment.

 

“I guess he does have a point...man V had to remind me my Mom's coming tomorrow.” Yoosung suddenly whined as he hung his head.

 

“I mean...not that I won't be glad to see her. But I'm sure once I'm able to be out of bed from surgery she'll have me making soap with her or something crafty. And she'll give me lectures I'm sure on the state of my apartment...” He whined as he sighed dramatically.

 

Ari couldn't help but giggle at his plight as she lightly patted his arm.

 

Zen only rolled his eyes at the blond's whining.

 

“I'm sure you'll be more upset when it comes time for her to return home...” Jaehee said raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Yoosung only huffed a little bit as he crossed his arms, though the look he was giving the brunette betrayed that was probably exactly what would happen.

 

Jumin arrived back around that time his phone still in his hand as he looked at both Zen and Yoosung.

 

“I have arranged for a car to be waiting for you down in front of the lobby. They have already gotten the bag V has prepared....” Jumin stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

 

His gray gaze falling on Yoosung as he tilted his head.

 

“I will also arrange for a car to pick up you're mother and I will escort her personally to the hospital in the morning. What time is your surgery?” He asked.

 

Yoosung blinked in surprise.

 

“It's at 9...you really don't need to go through all that trouble though.” He said his voice showing his surprise.

 

“It's no trouble...after everything I'm sure she'll have questions and having someone to talk with her will put her more at ease.” Jumin stated rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

 

“T-Thank you...” Yoosung managed to stutter out as Jumin nodded his head before he turned to Jaehee and began to talk with her.

 

“Guess that's our Que...come on. You too Ari...I know you two need to be all mushy before I drag off lover boy here.” Zen stated teasing Yoosung who flushed brightly.

 

Ari felt her own cheeks heat as his words but she found herself turning to walk with them a sense of sadness washing over her at realizing that Zen was right she'd have to say good bye at least for now.

 

* * *

 

 

They made their way down to the lobby, Yoosung must have sensed it as well because he was extremely quiet as they stood hand in hand in the elevator.

 

Zen walked on ahead of them as they excited, he glanced back at them and only gave them a knowing look before his hands went behind his head and he continued on ahead leaving them behind.

 

Ari glanced over at Yoosung who seemed deep in thought as he walked. She was about to ask if he was alright when he stopped.

 

He gently tugged her hand and lead her over to a part of the lobby that wasn't as crowded. He stopped as he turned to face her gently taking both of her hands in his as he gave her a soft smile.

 

“It's all gone by to fast...” He mummered with a sigh as he looked down at her.

 

Ari could only nod her head understanding what he meant.

 

“I know...I wish we had some more time, but their right you need to go get some rest.” Ari said quietly causing him to chuckle before he sighed.

 

“Yeah...I don't want to leave you though. I finally got to see you and that just makes me not want to say good bye.” He said quietly as he smiled.

 

“I'm sure that sounds good and cheesy...” He said cringing a little at his own wording.

 

Ari laughedas she shook her head.

 

“That's alright...I feel the same way. But we'll have plenty of chances to see each other now...besides you've got to go get better....someone still owes me a first date, remember?” She said smiling up at him and making him blush.

 

“Well if that's the case I'll go get so much rest that I can give you the best one you've ever been on....” He said as his forehead came to rest against her's.

 

Ari felt her eyes close as their noses gently nuzzled.

 

“That had better be a promise....” She said smiling as she looked back up into his eye.

 

“Of course...I'd promise you the moon if I could.” He said causing her to laugh as she smiled her heart fluttering at his words.

 

“Alright, Romeo...don't make me come drag you off...” Suddenly came a voice that made them both jump and turn to look at Zen who was standing with a look of mock disgust on his face as he jerked his head towards the lobby doors.

 

Yoosung only rolled his eye at him as Ari giggled.

 

“I guess I have to go...” Yoosung said sadness coming into his voice as he looked back at Ari.

 

“Don't worry...I'll see you tomorrow.” Ari said giving him a small smile.

 

“You're gonna come to the hospital?” Yoosung asked blinking in surprise as he looked at her.

 

“Of course...what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?” Ari asked giving him a look that made him chuckle at the stupid question.

 

“Alright...then I guess this is just good by until tomorrow.” Yoosung stated quietly a blush springing to his cheeks as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Good bye until tomorrow...” Ari repeated her own cheeks flushing at the sensation of his lips as her heart skipped a beat.

 

“I love you...” Yoosung whispered as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

 

“I love you too...” Ari said smiling as her hand went to her chest pretty sure her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

 

She could see the dopey smile come back across Yoosung's face as he looked at her, he gave a slow blink as he turned to walk towards Zen who was still standing with his arms crossed as he watched them.

 

Ari could see the look of jealousy that played on the red eyed man's face as Yoosung joined him. But it quickly faded as he gave Ari a smile and wave as they turned to head out the doors.

 

“Don't forget to call me when you get home!” Yoosung suddenly called to her as he turned around to look at her.

 

Ari giggled but nodded her head as she gave him a small wave, he grinned as he turned around and followed Zen out the doors.

 

Ari stood there watching the doors for several minutes, her heart still hammering in her chest. She had to take a deep breath to try and regulate it, she already felt an emptiness at not having Yoosung by her side. But she quickly reminded herself she'd be seeing him in the morning.

 

She sighed as she realized how silly she was being already missing him, but she guessed that would be expected after everything the day had entailed.

 

* * *

 

 

She was still mulling over those thoughts as she made her way back up to the ballroom. She blinked when she entered to find Jaehee busy coordinating the clean up of the room.

 

The brunette turned to face her as she noticed her appearance, she gave her a quick smile before she motioned with the pen she was holding to one of the cleaners.

 

“Yes, right over there would be fine...thank you!” She said before she adjusted her glasses and looked at Ari.

 

“Where did everyone else go?” Ari asked surprised to find her all on her own.

 

“Hmm? Oh...Luciel and V are still talking I suppose. And Mr. Han went to arrange the pick up for Mrs. Kim...I'll be handling his work for the morning while he's gone so I suppose I'll visit Yoosung later in the afternoon when I can get away.” She said shrugging her shoulders bit of a soured look crossing her face as she did.

 

Ari could only give her a sympathetic look.

 

“Do you need any help? I'll gladly stay and do what I can if so...” Ari asked looking around the hall that was very clearly in shambles.

 

Jaehee blinkednot expecting an offer of help, her golden eyes quickly softened behind her glasses.

 

“Thank you...I appreciate the offer. But I believe I have everything under control, besides you should be getting some rest. You have an early day tomorrow...and honestly you've done more then enough for the day.” Jaehee stated a smile gracing her lips as she looked at Ari.

 

Ari blinked in surprise at her words and looked like she was about to protest but the look Jaehee gave her told her it was futile.

 

“Alright...if you're sure...” Ari said reluctantly as she pouted.

 

Jaehee couldn't help but laugh at the look she gave her, she hadn't expected the offer of help let alone for her to be upset that she wouldn't let her.

 

“I'll call and see about arranging a ride for you...I'm sure Mr. Han, Luciel, and V will be upset that they missed you. But there's no sense in staying just for good byes from them....I'll pass the word along to them.” Jaehee stated after she'd regained control of herself as she began to talk into the ear piece she still had on.

 

Ari only nodded her head as she waited politely for her to finish.

 

“Thank you...” Jaehee said as she removed her fingers from the ear piece and looked at Ari.

 

“There will be a black car down in the pick up area in a few minutes for you, just give the driver you're address and you'll be good to go.” She said giving her a smile.

 

“Thank you...” Ari said smiling she suddenly had an idea as she looked at the other woman.

 

“H-Hey Jaehee...would you like to grab a cup of coffee or something sometime? I'd still really love to borrow those DVD's you were talking about of Zen's performances...” Ari said a bit shyly.

 

She'd seen in the chats how much Jaehee seemed to want a female friend, and more importantly a break from her work with Jumin. Ari could relate considering she was the foreign student and even after a year of living in Korea she had only just found a good core group of friends.

 

Jaehee seemed genuinely taken aback by the request, her golden eyes widened impossibly behind her glasses. She seemed to consider it before a happy smile spread across her face one that Ari hadn't seen before.

 

“I would very much enjoy that! I'll have to see what I can do with my schedule of course...and Mr. Han...but I'm sure we can work something out! Oh my goodness I'm so excited for you to see the DVD's....you really don't understand anything until you actually see Zen's performances!” She gushed happily.

 

Ari giggled at her enthusiasm.

 

As if noticing she was gushing Jaehee blushed before she cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses and stood up straighter.

 

“Sorry...but yes that sounds wonderful!” Jaehee stated her voice still bubbling with happiness.

 

Ari smiled happily and nodded her head.

 

“Just let me know when you get the chance.” Ari stated as she smiled glad that she'd seemed to have made the other woman's night.

 

“Oh...Ari, before you go. What I said before the party about seeing RFA's future with you...I just wanted to say it again to you. Thank you for everything...” Jaehee said the sensarity in her voice causing Ari to blush deeply and feel a few tears build in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Y-Your welcome....” Ari said as she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

 

Jaehee gave her a kind smile as she suddenly placed her fingers to her ear and listened to something before nodding her head.

 

“You're ride is here, Ari.” She said giving her a smile.

 

“Alright...I'll talk to you in the chat room then.” Ari stated happily as she gave her a wave before she turned around and started heading down towards the lobby.

 

She felt a bit bad at leaving with out saying good bye to the others, but she knew Jaehee was right and she'd take care of the rest.

 

She found the car as Jaehee had said, the driver getting out and opening the door for her as she told him her address. The man nodded his head as he gave her a kind smile as she got into the vehicle.

 

She let out a sigh as she sank down into the seat of the car, for the first time that day the actual fatigue setting in as they began to drive to her apartment. The city lights of Seoul passing outside the window as she allowed her head to loll against the glass her glasses tapping slightly as she did.

 

Emotions she'd been suppressing all day bubbling up, everything coming together as she allowed everything to digest.

 

She had almost fallen asleep when she suddenly felt a sensation from inside her purse. She blinked as she sat up straighter digging out her phone.

 

Her brows furrowed when she noticed she had a message from Seven, and from what she could see a large one.

 

'What in the world?' She thought to herself as she opened the message.

 

The first thing that popped up was an actual text from him she could only roll her eyes at what she saw.

 

“Hey Chica! Sorry I missed getting to say goodbye to you! V kept me out way to long and I missed you! But that's alright, Jaehee said she sent you on home to get some well deserved rest! I just thought you might enjoy a little gift from God Seven! 8D” Ari's eyebrows raised at that sentiment and wondered briefly what he was up to.

 

It was then that she scrolled further down and she felt her heart skip a beat at what else was included in the message.

 

Pictures, dozens were all attached to the message. Some of herself working and interacting with guests, some of the other RFA Members, Group shots, and several of herself and Yoosung together.

 

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she finally came to the end of the message.

 

“Just a little memoir of you're first party! Also remember to give God Seven credit when you show these to you and Yoosung's grandchildren! Kay? 8D” Read the last message that had been sent after the pictures.

 

Ari couldn't help but let out a laugh at that rolling her eyes at the hacker's words. Her heart felt like it would burst as she sniffled to hide her tears as she sent him a thank you message.

 

She let out a happy sigh as she allowed her head to loll back and rest against the window of the car as they approached her apartment.

 

The past eleven days had been insanity, the last twenty four hours had been even more. But now that she was finally at the end she wouldn't have traded them for the world.

 

No things hadn't always gone right, she'd been scared out of her mind more then once. But this was one adventure she'd never forget.

 

She smiled as she laughed yes it had certainly been one heck of a roller coaster one that she'd held on to tightly and one that she wasn't about to let go of anytime soon.

 

No this was just the beginning....

* * *

 

_**And that's a wrap folks! Aha. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Goodness I've had a blast typing all of this!** _

 

_**Keep your eyes open for the Epilogue and then the sequel! 8D** _

 

_**Thank you all so, so, so much! 8D** _

 


	12. Epilouge: What Lies Ahead

_**Alrighty...and here's the promised Epilogue and Sneak Peek!** _

 

_**It's short...but I figure it gives something to set up what will be happening in the sequel! I really hope you guys like it...it's a bit dark and creepy. But I think it works well for an Epilogue...** _

 

_**And the Sneek Peek is just something fun that takes place in the Sequel. It's already up and running so it'll be over here shortly.** _

 

_**Thank you all once again for everything! This has been such a journey and I am so glad to have taken it with such an amazing fan base! So this is for you guys! Thank you again so very, very much!** _

 

_**And I can't wait to see you all in the sequel!** _

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything from Mystic Messenger! All Copyrights for it belong to Cheritz! I do, however own Ari and would appreciate you asking before she's used! Thankies so much!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue: What Lies Ahead**

 

While the party ended and the rest of the RFA Members continued on with their lives, a darkness was growing far away from their happiness. None of them realized what was brewing or the new adventure that would lay ahead of them...

 

The dark underground labyrinth lay before the viewer the dim lighting and dripping sounds of water gave the atmosphere an even more suffocating feeling.

 

Empty cells line the stone walls, iron bars standing out against the darkness that dwelled with in.

 

A small noise from one of the cells catches the ears and on closer inspection a hunched figure can be seen setting upon the lone cot against one of the far walls. His stark white hair seems to glow against the dark wall behind him.

 

The figure's shoulders suddenly begin to bob in silent laughter as he keeps his face hidden.

 

This continues for a few minutes before he heaves a long sigh.

 

“You have no idea what you've started...” The figure whispers his voice sounding louder then it should have against the cold walls of the cells.

 

His head slowly begins to raise to reveal the heavy beating he had obviously endured. The left side of his face swollen though that does little to hide the murderous look as he stares straight ahead.

 

His eyes gleam in the dim light of his cell the left a bright glowing gold while the right is a glowing mint green color.

 

He gives a smirk as he continues to stare ahead of himself.

 

“No...no idea...” He says louder this time as his shoulders once again begin to bob with laughter though this time instead of it being silent it rises in volume until it's a maniacal cackle.

 

He continues to laugh not noticing the sudden heavy creaking of a door or the slamming of steal as someone enters the cell block.

 

The clicking of heals on the stone floor mingles with his insane laughter.

 

The foot steps stop in front of his cell the new figure only watching as he continues to laugh.

 

Noticing the figure his laughter slowly dies down until it is just a series of short cackles.

 

“Hmm...I'm glad to see you're in such a good mood all things considered.” Says the new figure in an obviously female voice as she stares into the cell.

 

“Of course..I won't fail again.” Said the white haired man his dual colored gaze coming to rest on the woman standing before his cell, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

 

“No...I suppose you won't. I'll make sure of that...” She states a smirk could be heard in her voice.

 

He returns her smirk as his dual colored gaze met her apple green.

 

“Don't worry, my Savior...the RFA will pay...I'll make sure of it this time.” He hisses his eyes narrowing as his laughter once again began ringing off the walls of the labyrinth.

 

The woman only smirks her green eyes dancing as she watches him.

* * *

 

 

**And that's it folks! Thank you all again so, so, much for supporting this fanfic! I had a great time writing it and I hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 

**And while this might be the end of this story...here's a little sneek peek to the sequel. I have the first couple chapters up on Fanfiction.net already. I'll try to get those posted over here as well...gotta get the next chapter started actually. XDD**

 

**But here we go!**

* * *

 

 

_Mrs. Kim only smiled and nodded her head at him before turning to Ari and Zen._

_"Zen, it's been such a long time! It's so good to see you..." She said her purple eyes dancing as she eyed the white haired actor._

_Zen grinned at her._

_"And it's so nice to see you as well, it has been a while hasn't it? I think you've grown even lovelier then the last time we saw each other..." Zen stated giving her a wink which caused her to blush._

_"Oh...well I know know about that..." She said waving her hand at him causing him to laugh._

_"I heard you're career is starting to pick up! I very much enjoyed you're last role..." She said her face still tinted pink as she smiled at him._

_"Oh so you've heard as well! I didn't realize my fame had reached so far!" He stated laughing as he tried to sound modest._

_Ari had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she noticed both the looks Yoosung and Jumin were making._

_Yoosung mortified at the fact that the actor was flirting with his mother, and Jumin...somewhere in the middle._

_She was sure both were about to start turning green at any second._

* * *

 

_**And that's officially it folks! Will get everything for “Better Place” sorted and up as quickly as I can!** _

 

_**Please remember to Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and enjoy this story! I hope to see you all in the sequel! 8D** _

 

_**I would love to hear from you guys! Since this is officially the end!** _

 

_**Thankies so much! 8D** _

 


End file.
